The Dream Life
by MerrBear01
Summary: It's 2021 and Charlie and Brax have the life they always wanted together. There is also Drama, heartbreak, angst, and death in this story. It also contains the stories of other 'Characters' in home and away 10 years on.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! This is my second fanfic please don't be too harsh and I hope you enjoy. Please review and let me know what you think about it. Xx**

**Chapter 1**

_It was the year 2021 and Summer Bay was still this quite little town along the coast. Some of the kids had left and moved on to bigger and better things. Some had even got married and had kids of their own. This follows the story of the dream life Charlie and Brax had always wanted._

**-**_  
><em>**November 2021**

_Dear Diary,_

_Dad has headed into the city for the weekend to open up his new restaurant, mum said she couldn't go because she has to look after us kids. Oh but the good thing is that Ruby and Uncle Casey will be coming back with him tomorrow. They are looking at moving back to Summer Bay to be close to family but you never know what is going to happen. That's just life._

**-**

Alexis sat there staring deep in thought at her journal wondering about the future, whether she will ever find the love her life like her mum and dad, or Ruby and Casey, and even Heath had found the girl he was in love with, whether she loved him we were stilling trying to work that one out. **"Alexis please come down stairs'**, Charlie yelled out to her little girl.

**Alexis: ** Yes mum?  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> You need to get dress we are heading over to Leah and Mile's for lunch and to see the new baby.  
><strong>Alexis: <strong> What about Lucas? Does he have to come?  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> Yes, we will be picking up from the beach on the way past. Now go on get ready we are leaving in 20 minutes. I just need to finish feeding the baby.

10 years later, Charlie and Brax were happily married. Lucas being their first born is now 10 years old, he wasn't planned and they were going through so much heartache when Charlie found out she was pregnant, with everything that happened with Tegan, Hayley, Jake and Hammer. She was just happy it was over. Four years later Charlie and Brax decided it was time to get married; it was a wedding like no other. It was made for the movies only, Charlie also found out she was pregnant at this stage, which is how she ended up with 5 and half year old Alexis, and most recently she had her 7 month year old baby girl Emily.

**- In the City, Brax arrives at Casey and Ruby's apartment -**

Casey and Ruby had gone through some hard times together, but they also went through a lot of good. Now that Ruby was happily married and pregnant with her and Casey's first child they wanted to move back to the bay to be closer to Charlie and Brax.

**Brax: ** Hey Case.  
><strong>Casey: <strong> Hey mate; do you want a hormonal step daughter back? She is driving me insane!  
><strong>Brax: <strong> Nah you can keep her. Will you be joining me for the opening of the restaurant this evening?  
><strong>Casey: <strong> Yeah of course, Rubes won't be joining us tonight. She wants to get pack and get organised for the trip back home to tomorrow.

Casey and Ruby still call Summer Bay home, they've never really felt at home anywhere else which is the reason why want to move back there for their family. Casey works for Brax and helps with managing two of his six restaurants. Heath manages two of the other ones, and Brax looks after Angelo's and the small café restaurant he opened up in Yabbie Creek five years ago.

**- Back in Summer Bay, at Leah's house -**

Charlie finally arrived with the children, and miles opened the door.

**Miles: ** You look like you have your hands full.  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> You don't know the half of it. Brax is in the city opening another restaurant and I can't even get 10 minutes to myself. Casey and Ruby are coming back home tomorrow, I'm going to have a full house and haven't even had the time to clean up.  
><strong>Leah: <strong> I can look after Alexis and Lucas for you in you like for the day.  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> Really? Your hands aren't full with your 4 year old twins?  
><strong>Miles: <strong> No, it's ok. We know you will look after them sometime.

Leah and Miles ended up getting married; they really enjoyed each other's company. When Leah fell pregnant again, she wasn't going to go through with it. Leah was in the abortion clinic about to start the procedure and when Miles came in and declared his love her and the baby. She never thought she would end up with twin boys, Nathan and Cody.

**Charlie: ** Thanks for doing this for me.  
><strong>Leah: <strong> Lunch is ready out the back Kids.

The four kids all came out together and sat at the table awaiting their lunch. Charlie organised Lucas and Alexis and had Emily sleeping in the pram next to her while she finished of hers. Charlie saw this has a perfect summer's afternoon with friends and family, the only person missing was Brax.

**Next time: ** Ruby and Casey are visiting the bay.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**-**

**November 2021**

_Dear Diary,_

_Mum made us stay with Leah yesterday afternoon while she got the house cleaned up for Ruby and Casey's visit. She then started yelling at me when I broke a glass my accident. I'm so sick of her, she is always stressed out and getting angry. I want dad to come home and stay home, she is always happy when he is around.  
><em>

Charlie was standing in the kitchen reading her daughters journal. Emily hadn't been sleeping and Charlie had been up half the night. She didn't realise she was such a bad mother, she was so scared of turning out this way but she has. Well that's what she was thinking to herself as she read Alexis's journal. Charlie wished she could call her best friend to have a chat about this, but Bianca had moved to California with Liam once he received a massive record deal six years ago. Charlie looked at the clock it read 3:56am, she knew she shouldn't but she was upset. She picked up her phone and dialled a number.

- In the City at Casey and Ruby's place -

Brax heard his phone ringing, he looked at the time and then he looked at the phone.

**Brax: ** Charlie, What's happened? It's not even 4am.  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> I'm a bad mother, Alexis said so herself. She wrote it in her diary.  
><strong>Brax: <strong> You're not a bad mother. I'll be back in a couple of hours. Please get some sleep.  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> I can't Emily is sick, and she won't sleep. She goes to sleep for 10 minutes then wakes up screaming,  
><strong>Brax: <strong> I'll wake the kids and head back now. I'll be there soon.

Brax climbed out of the bed in the spare room and knocked on Casey and Ruby's bedroom door before going in.

**Brax: ** Case, Rubes. I need you to get up, we need to head back to Summer bay.  
><strong>Ruby: <strong> Why so early?  
><strong>Brax: <strong> Because your mother is a pain and just called me and she hasn't slept because Emily is sick. Also because Alexis is acting like a little brat again, she feels like she's a bad mother and I need to be there for her and since you two don't drive up you get. Be ready in 15 minutes.

-Back at the Braxton Home-

Charlie was sitting there trying to calm Emily down, trying to ensure the other kids don't get woken up by her crying. All of a sudden there was a knock on the door. Charlie looked at the clock 4:14am, she put Emily down in her crib and headed to the door. Charlie opened the door and was surprised to see who it was on the other side.

**Charlie: ** Heath, what are you doing here.  
><strong>Heath: <strong> I lost my keys.  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> Come in. Where have you been and what have you been drinking?  
><strong>Heath: <strong> The girl. She's back and yes I'm very drunk mummy Charlie!  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> Alright Heath, here are space keys to the guest house, off you go.

Charlie was annoyed; Heath does this every couple of weeks. I guess that's what we get for letting him live in the guest house Charlie thought to herself, maybe she needs to speak to Brax about Heath finally getting a place of his own. It's not like he helps out around here but instead lives his bachelor life.

Finally Brax had arrived home with Casey and Ruby. Charlie ran straight over to Ruby and hugged her and asked how the little baby was doing inside her belly.

**Ruby: ** Since you are both hear, we might as well tell you we didn't want to know the sex of the baby but we do have our names already picked depending on what they are.  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> Oh what are they?  
><strong>Ruby: <strong> For a boy it will be Cody Ross Braxton.  
><strong>Casey: <strong> For a girl it will be Christina Charlie Braxton.  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> They are beautiful names.  
><strong>Ruby: <strong> Anyway I need more sleep, I'll be up in a couple of hours.

Casey couldn't agree more and headed off with Ruby to get some sleep, and left Brax and Charlie to their own. Emily started crying and Brax walked over and picked her up and cuddled her until she back to sleep before turning around to Charlie.

**Brax: ** Babe, you should get some sleep.  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> What am I going to do about Alexis?  
><strong>Brax: <strong> We will talk to her when she wakes up and you've had some sleep.  
><strong>Charlie: <strong>Ok babe. I love you.

Charlie kissed Brax, and headed off to bed. Brax put Emily down in the nursery while he was doing so, he quite sung Hush little baby. Brax loved his children more than anything, and he loved Charlie so much, he would do anything for her. Once Emily was settled Brax headed up to their bedroom to lay down with Charlie. He realised Charlie was still awake when he got in there and walked over and kissed her. Charlie started to take Brax's shirt off while he slowly undressed Charlie.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Thanks you for the reviews and I enjoy seeing the amount of people who add it to their alerts**

It was 10am in the Braxton household, and the final three people were starting to get out of bed. Brax had been up for a few hours, someone had to watch the kids as they woke up and Emily still was fairly unsettled.

**Alexis: **Casey when did you get here?  
><strong>Casey: <strong> At about 5am this morning.  
><strong>Alexis: <strong> Where's Ruby?  
><strong>Casey: <strong> Still sleeping. Have you been a good girl?  
><strong>Alexis: <strong> Always. Can we go down the beach?  
><strong>Casey: <strong> We will have to ask your parents.  
><strong>Alexis: <strong> Then ask dad, mum always says no to everything.  
><strong><br>**Brax had heard all of Casey and Alexis's conversation in the living room, and just shook his head. He didn't want their children favouring one parent over the other. He knew he needed to have a chat to her, but thought it would to best to wait for Charlie. Brax headed into the living room carrying Emily and with Lucas not too far behind.

**Alexis: ** Daddy, can Case take me to the beach please?  
><strong>Brax: <strong> No.  
><strong>Alexis: <strong> Why? You normally never say no.  
><strong>Brax: <strong> Because I said so. You need to head for a shower, we are having a family lunch down on the beach later and you can go then.  
><strong>Casey: <strong> Rubes and I will head to the diner and organise some food, we want to catch up with April anyway.  
><strong>Lucas: <strong> Can I come to?  
><strong>Alexis: <strong> Me too  
><strong>Brax: <strong> Lucas you can go, Alexis your mum and I want to have a chat with you without the audience before we head to lunch so no you have to stay here.  
><strong>Alexis: <strong> BUT THAT'S UNFAIR!  
><strong>Brax: <strong> No but's or if's. It's final and don't argue with me young lady, your 5 for 25.

Alexis stormed up to her room throwing a tantrum over what had just happened, which caused Emily to start crying and scream.

**Ruby: ** Come on Lucas, let's get out of her. Your mum and dad have the two girls to keep in line.  
><strong><br>**Casey soon followed suit and headed out the door with Ruby and Lucas and headed to the diner to meet April for coffee and organise food for their family lunch down on the beach. Charlie had woken up to all the noise and before heading downstairs to see Emily and Brax, she headed into the 5 year Old's room to see what was going on.

**Charlie: ** Baby, what's wrong?  
><strong>Alexis: <strong> Dad's being totally unfair. He let Lucas go with Ruby and Casey and made me stay here because apparently you two need to talk to me.  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> I found this in the lounge room, and the things you wrote about me.  
><strong>Alexis: <strong> I was just angry with you mum, I love you. You're the best mum ever.  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> How about we get dressed and we will head up to the surf club and have an ice cream and spend some time together before we go to lunch.  
><strong>Alexis: <strong> I would love that, but what about Emily she can't be apart from you.  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> I'm sure your father can look after her for half an hour.

Alexis hugged her mother and gave her kiss before starting to get dressed. Charlie headed down stairs to stay good morning to handsome husband and beautiful daughter who was now peacefully in his arms sleeping.

**Charlie: ** I spoke to Alexis. I'm now the good parent and you're the bad one.  
><strong>Brax: <strong> Why doesn't that surprise me?  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> Can you look after Emily till we meet for lunch? I want to take Alexis and finish having a talk to her about why something just have to be the way they are? I think she is a bit jealous of how much time I spend with Emily.  
><strong>Brax: <strong> Ok babe, but now I'm getting jealous about how much time you spend with the kids instead of me.

Brax put on a sad look, so Charlie kissed him passionately and said I'll show you tonight how jealous you shouldn't be of the children. Brax faced lit up, and just replied, I can't wait babe.

-**Down at the Diner with Casey, Ruby, April and Lucas-**

**Lucas: ** Casey, come outside I want to show you something, please?  
><strong>Casey: <strong> Ok mate, we will leave the girls to have their little chat.  
><strong>Ruby: <strong> Found yourself the love of your life yet?  
><strong>April: <strong> No, but a couple of weeks ago I was at this place in Yabbie Creek with Dex and Xav, partying and accidently ended up drinking a bit to much.  
><strong>Ruby: <strong> and?  
><strong>April: <strong> I hooked up with someone I shouldn't.  
><strong>Ruby: <strong> As in had sex with them?  
><strong>April: <strong> Yeah.  
><strong>Ruby: <strong> Who was it.. Dex or Xav?  
><strong>April: <strong> Neither… It was one Heath Braxton.  
><strong>Ruby: <strong> WHAT!  
><strong>April: <strong> As I said I was really drunk and it sort of just happened, oh and I think I might be pregnant.  
><strong>Casey: <strong> Enjoy your chat ladies?  
><strong>Ruby: <strong> Um yeah, looking at the time we have to meet my mum and stepfather and siblings for lunch. April and I are going out tonight, just the two of us, aren't we?  
><strong>April: <strong>Yeah, I'll see you tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for reviews guys! Hopefully I'll be updating a bit more now exams are over. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review xx**

**Chapter 4**

Casey, Ruby and Lucas turned up on the beach where they were greeted by Brax and Emily. Lucas helped Ruby set up lunch while Casey took Emily off Brax's hand for a while – he looked like he needed a break in Casey's eyes. Once Charlie and Alexis turned up they were ready to enjoy their family lunch.

**Heath: ** Well I love this little family lunch, but it looks like the best uncle in the world wasn't invited. May I join?  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> Of Course Heath, I thought I told you about this and for memory you told me you were busy.  
><strong>Heath: <strong> I was, plans change.

Ruby just sat their giving a Heath a fifthly look, after knowing about what happened between April and him, she was quite disgusted in his behaviour, not that she was surprised he would do such a stupid thing.

**Heath: ** Rubs, what's with the look?  
><strong>Ruby: <strong> Oh sorry, didn't realise I was giving you a look.  
><strong>Heath: <strong> Sure you didn't.  
><strong>Ruby: <strong> So I caught up with April today, she told me about how well she was doing at uni. She said that Liam ended up getting Bianca pregnant. Isn't that exciting?  
><strong><br>**Heath just coughing at the thought of Ruby mentioning April's name, that's when heath finally figured out what the look was all about.

**Charlie: ** Really? I haven't spoken to Bianca for a while, I should call her.  
><strong>Alexis: <strong> Who is Bianca?  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> My best friend, and April's older sister.  
><strong>Alexis: <strong> Why haven't I met her then?  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> She moved to America with her boyfriend Liam.  
><strong>Alexis: <strong> Can I move to America with my boyfriend?  
><strong>Brax: <strong> No.  
><strong>Alexis: <strong> Why not?  
><strong>Brax: <strong>One, you're five years old and two, you're never allowed to have a boyfriend.

Ruby, Casey, Charlie and Heath all started laughing at Brax's comment.

**Charlie: ** What about Emily? Can she have a boyfriend?  
><strong>Brax: <strong> Nope.  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> What about when they get older?  
><strong>Brax: <strong> Nope.  
><strong>Heath: <strong> So Emily and Alexis are not allowed to mix with males unless they are family members?  
><strong>Brax: <strong> Pretty much.  
><strong>Ruby: <strong> Ok, what about Lucas?  
><strong>Brax: <strong> He can't have a boyfriend either.  
><strong>Ruby: <strong> What about a girlfriend?  
><strong>Brax: <strong> Of course he can, I'm not going to stop him.  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> Mr Braxton, that's what us females would call double standards.  
><strong>Ruby: <strong> I would have to agree there, what about you Alexis? Do you agree with me and your mum?  
><strong>Alexis: <strong>Yes, but what's double standard?  
><strong>Ruby: <strong> Don't worry about it Darl.

After lunch Lucas, Alexis, Casey, Heath and Brax all played a game of beach footy while Ruby, Charlie and Emily watched on.

**Charlie: ** Are you looking forward to the baby?  
><strong>Ruby: <strong> Yeah I am, I'm 2 months away until this thing is out of me. So tired of being fat.  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> Hah, you'll get over it. I need to tell you something, but Brax doesn't know yet can you keep it to yourself?  
><strong>Ruby: <strong> Yeah of course Charls  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> After I had Emily, Brax and I spent a lovely night together, about four months after she was born.  
><strong>Ruby: <strong> Yeah I remember, I babysat for you.  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> I'm three months pregnant, and I don't know how Brax will take it. This makes it baby number four.  
><strong>Ruby (Yelling): <strong> OMG!

Brax, Heath and Casey all turned and looked at the two girls with confused looks.

**Ruby: ** Oops. Think you might have to him now.  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> I think so to.  
><strong>Ruby: <strong> I'm going to meet April. Be home later tonight.

Ruby finally arrived at April's to find her in her bedroom crying – "I took the test, I'm pregnant! How am I supposed to tell Bianca I'm pregnant to her ex-boyfriend, and how do I tell Heath", April cried between sobs. Ruby just sat there hugging her best friend thinking to herself – 'Tis the season to be pregnant'. Ruby got up and headed into the bathroom, and left April there. Ruby started to call Heath – "Don't speak. You need to come to April's house now, you'll find out when you get here. I'm still majorly pissed off with you, do not tell anyone where you are going, do you understand me?" With that Ruby hung up and went back into see April while she waited for Heath to arrive. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all the reviews all. I'm glad you are all enjoying this story, please review and let me know what you think of my latest chapter. Xx**

**Chapter 5**

Charlie, Casey, Brax, Alexis, Luke and Emily were all sitting around in the lounge room watching tv, when Charlie got up and called Brax into the kitchen with her.

**Brax: ** What's up babe?  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> I need to tell you something… Not sure how you're going to take this news.  
><strong>Brax: <strong> What is it…  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> Well you kind of got me knocked up again.  
><strong><br>**Brax just shook his head, and stated now I know what Rubes was yelling about on the beach don't I, Charlie simply responded with a yes, and by the way I'm already three months before heading back to the lounge room to join the rest. Brax just stood in the kitchen for another five minutes staring into space before grabbing a beer for him and Case and joined the rest in the lounge room.

**Brax: ** Kiddos… Guess what?  
><strong>Lucas &amp; Alexis: <strong> What dad?  
><strong>Brax: <strong> You're mother got knocked up.  
><strong>Lucas: <strong> Another sibling? Please please no more.  
><strong>Alexis: <strong> What's knocked up?  
><strong>Casey: <strong> Your mother is pregnant with another child.  
><strong>Alexis: <strong> MUM! You said Emily was the last. I don't want another sister or brother. I'm going to hate it.  
><strong>Brax: <strong> Alexis – Don't speak like that. If you are going to carry on you can go to your room for the rest of the weekend.  
><strong>Alexis: <strong> I'm just saying the truth, you always tell me not to lie.  
><strong>Brax: <strong> Alexis. Final warning. Apologise to your mother.  
><strong>Alexis: <strong> No. This is so unfair.  
><strong>Brax: <strong> Bedroom now. I don't want to see you till your mother or I come and let you back out.  
><strong>Casey: <strong> Brax if you are finished yelling, I just wanted to say congratulations, but you two really need stop popping out the kids after this one.  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> Why don't want any more nieces or nephews or worried that Rubes will want that many kids?  
><strong>Casey: <strong> Both.

Charlie and Brax started laughing at that. I'm glad we have everyone's support Charlie stated.

**-Over at April's House-**

At last there was a knock on the door, and Ruby got up to answer and April stated whoever it is tell them to go away. I don't want to speak to anyone today. Ruby just rolled her eyes and kept walking to the door and greeted Heath.

**Ruby: ** Shh be quite please. April doesn't know you're here, come in and follow me.

Heath just followed Ruby into April's bedroom, he remembered the walk through this house that night when he was really drunk with April.

**April: ** What is he doing here?  
><strong>Ruby: <strong> You two need to talk. I'm going to be here, but it has to be done. No one is allowed to yell or scream at each other.  
><strong>April: <strong>ok then. Heath, I need to tell you something.  
><strong>Heath: <strong> And?  
><strong>April: <strong> You know that night about seven weeks ago?  
><strong>Heath: <strong> Yes and?  
><strong>April: <strong> I'm pregnant.  
><strong><br>**Heath just stood there shock, he had no idea what to say. He had no idea what he was going to do. Darcy ran through his mind, not that he got to see her often because her grandma was against it.

**April: ** Heath?  
><strong>Heath: <strong> Ruby, can you please leave the room, I need to talk to April.  
><strong>Ruby: <strong> Ok, I'll be in the lounge room. Let me know how it goes April.  
><strong><br>**Once Ruby was out of the room, Heath still just stood there looking at April, he knew this was a mistake, he knew he should have been more careful, but he actually liked this girl.

**Heath: ** April… I'm glad the other week happen, and the nights since then but I have no idea what to do about this situation.  
><strong>April: <strong> I'm keeping the baby, if that's what you're asking?  
><strong>Heath: <strong>Ok then, well I will support you and the baby and anything you and the baby need just ask me.  
><strong>April: <strong> Thanks Heath, I want you to be apart of your baby's life, I just don't know what to tell Bianca.  
><strong>Heath: <strong> April, I like you. I do but when you went all strange on me the other week I thought you were backing off because you were scared what people would think. I never realised that this was a possibility.  
><strong>April: <strong> Can you be here when I call Bianca for me?  
><strong>Heath: <strong> Of course I can.

Heath moved closer to April and leaned in and kissed her.

**April: ** I think we should tell Ruby it is safe for her to leave now.  
><strong>Heath: <strong>Better yet, why don't we take the pregnant woman home, and tell my family while we are there?  
><strong>April: <strong> Are you sure?  
><strong>Heath: <strong> They have to find out at some stage, and it's better than Ruby accidentally slipping up about it.

April just nodded as they headed out to the lounge together holding hands and told Ruby about everything that had just been said. Ruby still didn't 100% agree with what was going on, but she understood that they both liked each other.

**Ruby: ** You know Charlie & Brax might not take this to well Heath and you are living in their house.  
><strong>April: <strong> If they have that big of a problem, Heath can come stay here. I live on my own in this massive empty house.  
><strong>Heath: <strong> Thanks April.

With that they all headed out the door and got into April's car and headed around to the Braxton household.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews guys. I haven't decided on genders for the babies yet but if you have any name suggestion I would highly appreciated it. Please review xx**

**Chapter 6**

**- 9pm that night -**

Charlie was upstairs putting Emily to bed, while Brax was making sure Alexis was in bed and talking to her about what had happened earlier in the evening downstairs. Lucas was in bed waiting for his mum to come in and say goodnight. Lucas was a mummy's boy and always had been since he was born. It was like he was 2 months old at times and still depended on her for everything where Alexis was a daddy's girl. Emily was mainly attached to Charlie at the hip, but that was about to come so much harder for over the next few months, with Charlie being pregnant and all.

All of a sudden the door opened and Casey yelled out "About time Rubes, I was starting to think you went clubbing with April", Ruby just yelled out "Shut Up Case". Once they finally reached the living room, Casey just looked from Ruby to April and then Heath.

**Casey: ** What's going on guys?  
><strong>Ruby: <strong> Where is Charls and Brax?  
><strong>Casey: <strong> Upstairs putting the kids to bed.  
><strong>Ruby: <strong> You two take a seat; we will wait till they get here.

About 10 minutes later Charlie and Brax finally turned up back down stairs and looked at the four of them sitting in dead silence eyeing each other off.

**Brax: ** What's going on here?  
><strong>Ruby: <strong> Things need to be spoken about. Sit down guys.  
><strong>Heath: <strong> I know you two probably won't be too happy about this but..  
><strong>April: <strong> I'm pregnant…  
><strong>Heath: <strong> and it's my baby  
><strong>Ruby: <strong> I thought it was best that it was brought up sooner and then later.

Brax stood up and looked at everyone before walking out of the room, wondering how Heath could be so stupid. She is 8 years younger than him. Did he not think about what this would to his and Charlie's relationship with Bianca and Liam? Brax thought he was passing the days of cleaning up Heath's mess.

**Charlie: ** Both of you are idiots. Oh look at the time might be a perfect time to call your sister don't you think April?  
><strong>April: <strong> I'm not ready to speak to Bianca yet Charlie.  
><strong>Charlie (While dialling Bianca's phone number): <strong> Too late sweetheart.

Charlie handed April the phone, when Bianca finally answer.

**Bianca: ** It's 6am Charlie, this better be good.  
><strong>April: <strong> It's not Charlie.  
><strong>Bianca: <strong> April? What's going on?  
><strong>April: <strong> I'm pregnant.  
><strong>Bianca: <strong> Congrats, you and Dex will make great parents.  
><strong>April: <strong> It's not Dex's baby.  
><strong>Bianca: <strong> Well then who is the father April? Xav?  
><strong>April: <strong> No. Heath is.

The phone went quite for about 5 minutes.

**April: ** Bianca?  
><strong>Bianca: <strong> Put Charlie on the phone.

April handed the phone back to Charlie, Charlie walked out the room and into the kitchen to have this conversation leaving April in tears in Heath's arms.

**Charlie: ** Hi Bianca, sorry it is so early, but I made her tell you right then and there when Heath and April turned up in my living room to tell Brax and I that they were having a baby.  
><strong>Bianca: <strong> How can she be so stupid? Really my ex-boyfriend? He is eight years older than her.  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> I have no idea.  
><strong>Bianca: <strong> Tell April, I want nothing to do with Heath, the baby or her ever again. She just crossed a line that should of never been crossed.  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> I know you angry Bianca, but don't say things like that without thinking about this. I'll call you tomorrow and see if you're ok? I'm just as angry about this as you are.

Bianca hung up the phone, and Charlie turned around to face Brax and stated "I want him out, tonight". Brax just nodded his head to tell Heath that he can come collect his things tomorrow when Charlie was out and that he would have to find somewhere else to stay. After telling Heath what Charlie had decided on April and Heath left together back to April's place. April was still upset.

**April: ** I didn't want to tell Bianca, Why did Charlie do that?  
><strong>Heath: <strong> Because she is an uptight bitch. Don't worry about it babe.

April and Heath laid down in April's bed until April fell asleep in Heath's arms.

**- Back at the Braxton Household -**

Charlie walked back into the living room after April and Heath had left and stated "I don't want either of them in my house until further notice; I'm going to bed, Night kids". Brax followed Charlie upstairs to the bedroom to join her and probably to talk about all of events that had happened that day.

**Brax: ** Babe are you ok?  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> Yeah, just angry that Heath would do something like that I really thought he had grown up.  
><strong>Brax: <strong> Me too babe. Don't think about them, we do still need to talk about the fact that your pregnant again.  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> Yeah I know. Are you happy about it?  
><strong>Brax: <strong> Of course I am, I love you and I love all children and any children we have in the future but I do think this has to be the last.  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> I agree with you on that one, I'm glad you are happy about it. I was scared you weren't going to take Child number four to well.  
><strong>Brax: <strong> If we were younger, it would be different I would have 20 Kids to you but we aren't. We have my 40th birthday coming up. We can't have anymore of after this.  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> I know babe, I love you.  
><strong>Brax: <strong> I love you too. I would do anything for you babe, you know that.

Brax passionately kissed Charlie, before turning off the lights and hopping into bed next her and holding her in his arms. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**1 Month and 3 weeks later – Rubes/Cases House**

Ruby was a week off from having her baby well so says her due date anyway, but the baby could come at any moment from here on in. Casey and Ruby had finally settled down into their own house in the Bay. It was only four houses up from Charlie and Brax. She was glad she was going to get all the support she wanted from her mum once the baby was born, and she has had some practice looking after her younger siblings.

Casey had taken some time off work from the restaurants to be at home with Ruby up until the baby came, and afterwards. It was their first child, everyone who knew the pair knew this was going to be one very lucky child to have two great caring parents. Not only was Casey waiting for their first child to arrive he was also helping Xav to help mend Dex's broken heart over April. It was a hard time for Dex trying to deal with April cheating on him, and falling pregnant to her sister's ex-boyfriend.

Ruby on the other hand had being trying to be supportive of April through this time, but also supportive of Dex because he another one of her best friends, and she was trying to get through all the bad side effects of being pregnant like heartburn, sleeping issues and digestion. Ruby just wanted the baby out of her now.

- **Over at the Braxton Household -**

It was 7am on a Monday morning in the Braxton household which always made for a busy time of the morning. Brax was up getting ready to head into the restaurant for the day, while Charlie was trying to get Lucas and Alexis up and ready for school, while trying to get Emily and her organised as well. Charlie was planning on spending the day with Ruby today, after she went to her doctor's appointment.

**Charlie: ** Babe, can you pick Alexis and Lucas up this afternoon for me?  
><strong>Brax: <strong> I should be able to, if not I'll give Casey a call and send him around to do it.  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> No that's alright, just let me know and I'll do it if you can't get there.  
><strong>Brax: <strong> Ok then babe.

Brax kissed Emily on the forehead and gave Charlie a soft kiss on the lips before saying bye to the Alexis and Lucas as he headed out the door for work. Brax had a set a surprise up for Charlie this evening, and she had no idea about any of it. He knew he would have his work cut out for him today trying to organise it all.

Charlie finally got out of the door with the three kids, and dropped two of them at school before picking Ruby up on her way to the doctors.

**Ruby: ** I say after we have been to the doctor's we head to the day spa for a massage and a manicure.  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> What about Emily?  
><strong>Ruby: <strong> Wait here for a second.

Ruby jumped out of the car and quickly ran back inside her house and grabbed Casey. "Casey just offered to babysit for a couple of hours", Ruby stated. Charlie just laughed as Casey got Emily out of her car seat and told the girls to enjoy their morning. "We will be back by lunch time Case, please look after her carefully for me", Charlie started. Ruby jumped back into the care and the mother and daughter headed out to Yabbie Creek to the doctors then off for some pampering.

Back at Angelo's Brax was setting up the restaurant for Charlie's surprise party when his surprise visitors for Charlie turned up.

**Bianca: ** Hey Brax! The place is looking great.  
><strong>Brax: <strong> Hey Bianca & Liam. How was your flight out here?  
><strong>Bianca: <strong> Good good, thought we should pop in and say hi. We are just going to head up to the hotel now.  
><strong>Brax: <strong>Not a problem. I'll see you tonight then?  
><strong>Bianca: <strong> Yeah you will, your brother won't be here will he?  
><strong>Brax: <strong> I think your safe from Heath, don't worry.

Bianca and Liam turned around and headed back to the hotel to get some rest. She was only here for the week before she had to fly back to the US. Liam was going to perform tonight for all his friends at Charlie's surprise party. Most of the bay was excited for the party that Brax was throwing for her, he had been planning it for ages and he brought her the most amazing birthday present. Brax was excited to her face once she opened her gift.

**Next Time: ** Charlie's surprise party.

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing this story; I'm glad you are all enjoying it. I'm going to be trying to update this a bit more often now that I'm on holidays. Please review xx **


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to everyone reading this, it's highly appreciated. I hope you all enjoy. Please review.**

**Chapter 8**

It was the night of Charlie's surprise party, and Brax ended up picking the Alexis and Lucas up from school, and had them get dressed for the party tonight and took them over to Angelo's early, where they met up with Casey.

Ruby and Charlie had picked up Emily off Casey, and headed over to the Braxton household. Ruby convinced Charlie that she wanted to take her out for dinner to a nice restaurant as an early birthday present and told her to get dressed up. Charlie got Emily ready, then herself. Once they were ready, Ruby told Charlie she was going to blindfold her because it was surprise on where they were going. Charlie didn't quite agree with this idea, but after 20 minutes of arguing Charlie finally agreed to go along with it. Ruby put Emily in the car, and then helped Charlie to get in. Ruby knew she had to delay the drive because Charlie knew how long it took to get Angelo's so she drove around for about an hour.

Charlie was starting to get restless for the last 15 minutes for not being able to see where they are going. Once they arrived Ruby kept Charlie blindfolded until they got up stairs to where everyone was seated and walked her over to the bar. Ruby whispered into Charlie's ear "Ready, Steady, You can take the blindfold off now", as she took off the Blindfold she was shocked. Brax walked over and said "Happy Birthday Babe", and that's when Charlie saw Bianca and Liam. Charlie screamed like a little girl and Bianca and Charlie started hugging each other like they hadn't seen each other in 40 years.

As the night went on, everyone was enjoying themselves having a good laugh Brax decided it was time to bring out Charlie's Birthday cake. Brax walked out carrying the birthday cake as everyone started to sing "Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday Dear Charlie…..", as Charlie went to cut the cake all any one heard was "OMG MY WATER BROKE". Everyone turned to look at Ruby who was standing there having no idea what to go. Casey rushed over to take her to the hospital, and Charlie said she would be down there shortly.

**-The hospital-**

Casey and Ruby finally arrived at the hospital, it had seem like it had been hours but in reality it had only taken them 20 minutes to drive there from Angelo's. Ruby and Casey were sitting in the hospital room waiting for the doctor to come in to see them. The doctor did an internal check on Ruby, and also checked how far dilated she was, she was only 4cm. She still had a bit longer until she could start pushing, but she was in so much pain and just wanted it over and done with yet.

When Charlie and Brax got to the hospital, Casey greeted them in the waiting room and filled them in on where Ruby was up to. Charlie went in with Ruby to help her along, and to help with the contractions, while Casey and Brax had a chat in the waiting room.

**Brax: ** Settle Mate, It will be ok. Your son or daughter will be here soon enough.  
><strong>Casey: <strong> I can't believe Ruby is in labour, I thought we still had another week to go. I'm not ready to be a father.  
><strong>Brax: <strong> Bit late to be worrying about that Case. You'll be a great dad, you great with your nephews and nieces. Plus you've always wanted kids.  
><strong>Casey: <strong> I know, but I'm scared. You know being a father for the first time. I'm scared of hurting the baby.  
><strong>Brax: <strong> You're starting to sound like me when Charlie was pregnant with Lucas. Always remember a baby is the greatest joy in life, and like myself I know you will do whatever you can do to protect and look after that baby.  
><strong>Casey: <strong> Thanks for being here with me tonight Brax.  
><strong>Brax: <strong> You should get back in there with Rubes.

Casey headed back into see Ruby, and as he came into the room Ruby had a painful contraction. Ruby had decided for a natural birth, and she didn't want any drugs during the birthing process but she was getting annoyed with her decision now. Ruby yelled "Get this baby out of me now! I don't care; I just want it out of me". Charlie couldn't help but laugh at Ruby as she said that, and left the room to leave Casey and Ruby to it and caught up with Brax who was patiently waiting for his neice or nephew to arrive.

**Brax: ** How's Rubes?  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> Surprised you can't hear her yelling from here.  
><strong>Brax: <strong> That well hey?  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> I love you Brax, and the many times you have putted up with me while I've been pregnant.  
><strong>Brax: <strong>Charls I love you, and I wouldn't want it any other way. I love you and all of children, and this little baby on the way.  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> I know you babe. How was Case holding up?  
><strong>Brax: <strong>Fairly well, he is just scared of being a bad father I think.  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> With you as his role model, that could not be possible.

Brax just smiled and leant over to Kiss Charlie, before standing up and heading out to get some coffee for the both of them, while Charlie called Bianca to check up on how her and Liam were going with babysitting the three kids.

**Sneak Peak: ** The rest of the birth of Casey and Ruby's child. Heath and April run into Bianca on the Beach.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for all the reviews. I know everyone is upset at the whole Charlie being shot in the cliff hanger. It left me in tears, but I hope this chapter will cheer everyone up and even though this may be the end of Charlie in home and away, she can live on through everyone's fanfic in an 'ideal' version of what could have occurred. Please review and enjoy. Sorry it is a short update.**

**Chapter 9**

Charlie came back from her phone call to Bianca to check up on the Kids, when she was greeted by Brax saying ' Babe, since I didn't get to give you your present at your party I thought I would give it to you now', with that Brax handed Charlie her gift, which she carefully unwrapped.

**Charlie: ** OMG! It's beautiful Brax.  
><strong>Brax: <strong> I knew you would love it.  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> You need to stop spoiling me so much though.  
><strong>Brax: <strong> Babe, I will never stop spoiling you. You are my life I wouldn't be able to cope without you in it.

Charlie just smiled as she put on the white gold bracelet with diamonds on her, that Brax had given her for her birthday, before slowly leaning into to kiss Brax. As she did so they were interrupted by Casey. 'Charlie, Ruby wants you. Please come.' Charlie just looked at Brax and said 'Duty calls', and followed Casey up the hallway in the hospital to Ruby's room.

**Ruby: ** Why won't this baby come out already! I'm in so much pain.  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> Are you sure you don't want to have an epidural to ease the pain my dear?  
><strong>Ruby: <strong> I'm starting to think that may be a good option.  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> How about I'll call a doctor and see if they can do it for you?  
><strong><br>**Ruby just nodded her head, while Charlie headed out to call the doctor. The doctor finally arrived in the room, and told Ruby that she would check how far dilated she was to see if she could still have the epidural. The doctor told her she was 6cms dilated and that if they do it now, she would be ok but she only needs to be 10cms dilated before it was time to start pushing this baby out.

It had been another three hours, and the doctor finally arrived back to check how far dilated Ruby was. After checking she stated 'Ruby, you are now 10cms dilated and it's time to start pushing'. Ruby just looked shock but she knew this time was going to come eventually. After an hour and half of pushing the Ruby and Casey's baby boy was born. Casey was given the task of cutting the embolic cord, before their little boy was taken away to be cleaned up.

An hour later, Charlie and Brax had joined Ruby and Casey in Ruby's hospital room to meet the new arrival to the family. Ruby just looked up at them are said 'Charlie, Brax meet Cody Ross Braxton'. Ruby passed Cody to Charlie to hold and Charlie just melted over her beautiful grandson. Charlie couldn't believe that her first born child had her first child. She was over the moon. Charlie handed Cody to Brax before checking the time. Charlie nodded to Brax that it was time for them to head home and to let Casey and Ruby enjoy their new found joy for a few hours before everyone else started to arrive at the hospital to see the new arrival.

Once Charlie and Brax had arrived home, they were greeted by Bianca and Liam who were heading back to the hotel. Bianca told Charlie she would check in with them tomorrow, before going to visit Ruby and Casey at the hospital. Brax had managed to get the three kids to bed before grabbing Charlie, and kissing her quite passionately "I love you Charlie, for always and forever" Brax whispered into her ear before taking her upstairs to their bedroom.

Brax slowly started to undress Charlie, and kissing her softy while moving slowly down her whole body. Charlie smiled and showed Brax the same appreciation before undoing his jeans and moving on top of him.

**Next Time: ** Everyone getting there chance to meet Cody, and Bianca and April's run in at the hospital.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for the reviews. I hope you enjoy this new chapter, and please take the time out to Review and let me know what you think. There is a little bit of drama occurring within this Chapter. Xx Thanks to all my loyal readers and reviewers too. **

**Chapter 10**

The following day Casey was the first to arrive back at the hospital to see Ruby and their new arrival Cody. Casey picked Cody up out of his bassinet and gave him a cuddle and whispered to him 'Daddy's here Cody, I hope you were a good boy last night for your mum'. Ruby looked up and smiled at Casey 'Case, I love you and our little boy'. Casey just smiled back at Ruby, which told Ruby everything that Casey was thinking at that very moment in time.

It wasn't long before April and Heath turned up at the hospital together to congratulate the two on their new arrival, and even though Ruby thought it was great that they had come in to see them she didn't think it was the best idea because Charlie, Brax and the three kids were going to arrive at any moment. Ruby really didn't want a family argument to break out; this was supposed to be a happy time for her and Casey.

**April: ** Can I hold him?  
><strong>Ruby: <strong>Of course you can.  
><strong>April: <strong> What is his name?  
><strong>Ruby: <strong> Cody Ross Braxton.  
><strong>April: <strong> What a beautiful name. You two have done well, I'm happy for the both of you.  
><strong>Heath: <strong> This kid will have the best uncle, he could have ever wanted.  
><strong>Casey :<strong> Thanks for being here Heath, it means a lot.  
><strong>Heath: <strong> I know it does.  
><strong>Ruby: <strong> Um.. I think one of you should leave before the others show up.  
><strong>Heath: <strong> Ruby we have as much of a right to be here to welcome Cody into the world as anyone else does in the family.  
><strong>Ruby: <strong> I'm not saying that you don't, I just want this to be a happy time without any added stress.

Heath just shook his head, as April handed Cody back to his mother and got up to leave the hospital. As they were walking out of the room April started to tear up when she saw Bianca and Liam walking hand in hand towards them. Heath just wiped away April's tears, and whispered that it would be ok.

**Bianca: **Slut.  
><strong>April: <strong> Don't carry on like a two year old Bianca. You told Heath you didn't want him, you choose Liam and that happened over 10 years ago. Don't you think it's time you moved on and be happy for me?  
><strong>Bianca: <strong> It doesn't matter if it had been 40 years; it is a line your own sister should not cross.  
><strong>April: <strong> You're just jealous that I ended up with the guy you always wanted but settled for less.  
><strong>Bianca: <strong> I did not. I love Liam, how dare you even say something like that?  
><strong>April: <strong> Easy. It's the truth. Sorry Liam, but she always wanted Heath. Heath was the guy she always dreamt about being with.

Liam just shoot Bianca a look and Bianca knew she would have some explaining to do, not that anything April had just said was true. Heath grabbed April's hand and pulled her down the hallway away from Bianca and Liam before putting his arm around her neck and whispering 'I love you babe'. April just smiled up at Heath, and from that moment on she knew that Heath and she would have an amazing little family even if her sister or his brothers did not want to be part of it.

Eventually Charlie and Brax arrived at the hospital with their three children to see Casey, Rubes and Cody, and was greeted by an upset Bianca sitting just outside the room Ruby was in alone, crying her eyes out. Charlie told Brax to take the kids in to meet their new addition, while she had a chat to Bianca.

**Charlie: **B, what's wrong?  
><strong>Bianca: <strong> I ran into April this morning, and she yelled at me and informed Liam that he was my second choice and that Heath was my first.  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> Where is Liam now?  
><strong>Bianca: <strong> He believed what April said after we had a chat about it all, and booked himself on the next plane back to LA to continue his life as a rock star. He also informed me he wanted nothing to do with me, and to not return and that he would be sending all my stuff at the place over their back to Summer Bay.  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> B, I'm here for you. You can come stay with us until you get on your feet. I know it may be hard now but you'll get through this.  
><strong><br>**Charlie leaned in and hugged Bianca, until she stopped crying before grabbing her hand and taking her in to meet Cody Ross Braxton.

**Alexis: ** Ruby, is this your baby?  
><strong>Ruby: <strong> Yes Alexis.  
><strong>Alexis: <strong> Can I hold her?  
><strong>Ruby: <strong> Only if you are very careful, he isn't like one of your dolls that you throw around at home.  
><strong>Alexis: <strong> Ok then. I was good when I got to hold Emily.  
><strong>Ruby: <strong> I know you were.

Casey got Alexis to sit down on the chair, before placing Cody in her arms, while he stood there to support this little guys head. Brax pulled out a Camera and started to take photos of the kids with Cody, and whole family pictures to.

**Casey: ** These aren't family pictures. They are missing someone.  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> I take it you're talking about Heath.  
><strong>Casey: <strong> You can't be angry with him forever, so he fell in love with someone he shouldn't. I remember 10 years ago two certain people falling in love that should have never of fell in love with each other.  
><strong>Brax: <strong> Shut up Case. Charls and I were different. Come on Heath and Bianca were together first, and because she turned him down, he got her younger sister pregnant.  
><strong>Casey: <strong> Oh sorry, everyone in our household is allowed to fall in love expect Heath.

Charlie told the kids they were leaving, and that they could come back tomorrow to see little Cody. Charlie knew if she didn't get Brax out of there, today would have been ruined for Ruby, who was starting to tear up over the fact her family was starting to fight when it should be coming together with the birth of her son, Cody.

**Next time: ** What will Bianca do now? Has Liam really left her for good?


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for all the reviews. I hope you enjoy this next chapter and let me know what you think. It is a little bit more based on Bianca but I have tried to add in the four different couple's views on everything that has been happening in the last couple of chapters. I should have the next chapter up within the next couple of days. Please review and Enjoy xx**

**Chapter 11**

Bianca was sitting in the diner thinking about the events for that day, wondering if she had caused these problems, and if April and Heath were actually in love, and that maybe her and Liam were never right together. Bianca being almost 7 months pregnant by this stage didn't want to end up on her own with a child. She started to tear up and ran for the door. Bianca wasn't sure of where she could go, but she didn't feel as Charlie and Brax needed the extra pressure from her dilemmas that's when she knew there was only one answer to all of this.

As she walked along the beach Bianca had decided it was best not to speak to this person, but to write letters to everyone she had hurt, betrayed and hated at that very moment. Bianca hoped that at least one of the three people she cared about most would reach out to her and just understand things from her point of view. Bianca found a quiet place under the shade of a beautiful fig tree that protected her perfectly fair skin from the sun and started to write out the letters.

Elsewhere in Summer Bay, April was laying on the lounge watching television while speaking to Heath about everything that happened. April wanted some honest opinions about how Heath actually felt; she thought there was no time like the present to have this conversation with the man she was in love with.

**April: ** Babe, can I ask you a question? I promise not to get angry with your answer, but I really need to know the truth.  
><strong>Heath: <strong> You can ask, but it doesn't mean I'll answer it. I'm starting to get the feeling I'm about to walk into a situation that I really don't want to be in.  
><strong>April: <strong> Are you still in love with Bianca?  
><strong>Heath: <strong> I never loved Bianca, she was a fling she was attractive, she was a challenge. She wasn't you April, but that's not to say I didn't care about your sister. I was angry when she chose Liam over me, but I wouldn't want to change the fact that happened now.

April just smiled at the answer she received from Heath; she was happy with the way things had turned out in her life. Despite her sister not wanting to have anything to do with her, she knew within her heart at some stage Bianca would want to be part of her and her baby's life again.  
><strong><br>****The Braxton Household**

Charlie and Brax had arrived home from the hospital with their three children. Lucas and Alexis had headed out to the backyard to play while Charlie managed to get Emily settled on her Dora the Explorer swing in front of the television. Brax headed into the study to make a few phone calls before joining Charlie in the lounge room.

**Charlie: ** Sweetie, do you think we should forgive Heath? I know he never purposely went out and got April pregnant, and he wouldn't be the first one to fall in love with someone they shouldn't.  
><strong>Brax: <strong> Honestly babe, I think we should. Even though I know Bianca is your best friend, Heath is family which means April is too in way now that she is having Heath's baby anyway.  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> Do you think Heath is happy to be a father again?  
><strong>Brax: <strong> He doesn't really know what it's like to be a father. Darcy's grandparents as you know rarely let Heath spend time with her. The only time he gets to look after her properly is when they need a babysitter or if we are having a family event we would like her to attend.  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> That is true, maybe with Heath having another child he will finally grow up and also get the chance to be the father he always wanted to be to Darce.  
><strong>Brax: <strong> Why is it that my beautiful wife goes out of her way to look after the best interests of everyone else, in particular people she use to hate?  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> Because as you said earlier babe, He is family.  
><strong>Brax: <strong> I love you, and always will babe.  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> I love you too babe, but I think you need to go check on Alexis and Lucas.  
><strong>Brax: <strong> That would be right. 

**At the Hospital**

Casey and Ruby were sitting in the hospital room admiring their baby boy, when Doctor Walker came in to give them the news that both mum and baby were doing great and were allow to leave the hospital to head home this afternoon.

**Casey: ** I can't wait to take little Cody home, and show him the place where he will grow up.  
><strong>Ruby: <strong> Even though our family has a little odd set up, he will always be loved.  
><strong>Casey: <strong> That is true, and Ruby you will always be loved to. I wouldn't of known what I would of done if you didn't wait for me when I went to Jurvie. It meant the world to me that you've stuck by my side through all of this.  
><strong>Ruby: <strong> I know we were only 17 when we first entered out relationship babe, but I wouldn't change any of it for the world. You are my life, and now is this little boy.

Doctor Walker walked into the room again with all of the discharge forms, "Sorry for interrupting but I thought you guys would like to head home as quickly as possible", Ruby replied by nodding her head, "Oh and one more thing quickly Romeo, Indy, Dex and Xavier want to know when they can come around and meet Cody Ross"? Casey answer Doctor Walker, by telling him that tomorrow would be best and that it would give them time to get Cody settled at home properly before they came over.

_**Next time:**__ What did Bianca's letters say? Does Bianca's letter to Liam bring him back to Summer Bay? Charlie and Brax invite Heath and April over for dinner. _


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm really enjoying writing this story, with the drama and the happy Chax family but I'm a bit disappointed in only receiving very little reviews. It is putting me off writing, as It seems as people aren't overly interested and if keeps going I might have to end the story. I hope you are all enjoying reading it though as much as I am writing it. Please enjoy my next chapter & hopefully review. xx**

**Chapter 12**

_Dear April,_

_I know I don't agree with you being with Heath for the simple reason that he was first my boyfriend, but I do understand the attraction to him. He is a very good looking man, and for those who get to know him which I'm sure you have there is a softer side that he doesn't like people to see._

_I love you, you will always be my baby sister no matter what happens and although I took the idea of you having Heath's baby badly, I acted immature. I hope this doesn't stop us from having the relationship we've always had and I hope that we can move past this. I also hope that you and Heath allow me to be the best Aunty possible to this baby, and I wish the both of you the best of luck for your relationship and will be supportive of your relationship._

_Love,  
>Bianca xoxo<em>

April had just finished reading this letter from Bianca, she had started to tear as she started to read it but now she was balling her eyes out. She couldn't believe this how Bianca felt about the situation the two of them were in at the moment. When April received the letter she didn't think she had the courage to go through with reading it but she knew she needed to know what Bianca had to say. Bianca was very powerful when she put words to paper, she knew how to write and she knew how to get how she was feeling towards situations in words. April didn't know whether she should jump up and call Bianca or wait and see how she was feeling later, she was still pretty angry with her sister after all she did call her a slut. April wanted to speak to Ruby about the whole situation, and get her opinions on what she should do now, but she didn't want to interrupt her time with Casey and Cody.

**At the Braxton household there was a whole different situation occurring.**

Charlie and Brax had invited Heath over for dinner to let him know they weren't angry with anymore, but that he still couldn't live there because they just wanted their little family to be there. Charlie and Brax were in the kitchen getting dinner organised preparing for interesting meal, they thought they should leave the more meaningful part of the conversation until after dinner once the Kids were ready for bed. Everything was going as plan until Lucas came running into the kitchen **"MUM, DAD! HELP! ALEXIS AND I WERE PLAYING AND SHE FELL DOWN THE STAIRS"**,Brax dropped what he was doing and went running out to the lounge room where little Alexis was lying on the ground crying her eyes out. **"Baby, where does it hurt?"** Alexis was having trouble replying and just pointed to her leg, which was twisted underneath her body. Brax lightly tried to move her leg, and Alexis just screamed in pain. By this time Charlie had joined them in the lounge room **"Babe, I think we are going to have to take her to the hospital. I think it might be broken" **Brax had said to Charlie who was standing nearby looking down at where Alexis was laying on the ground. Brax picked up Alexis as carefully as he could and put her into ute, and told Charlie to stay at home with Lucas and Emily. There wasn't much point trying to get all the kids into the car if he was only going to be down there for a couple of hours. **"Do you think we should cancel with Heath"? ** Charlie asked as Brax was getting into the ute. Brax just replied with a simple no, he probably hasn't eaten a proper meal since we threw him out. Charlie went back into the kitchen but called Lucas to come help her while she finished preparing the dinner.

**Charlie: ** Sweetie, you need to be more careful when you're playing with Alexis remember she is only four.  
><strong>Lucas: <strong> Mum, she's almost 5 and she tried pushing me down the stairs before she fell.  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> I'm not blaming you sweetie, I'm just saying you need to be careful. You're 6 years older than your sister.  
><strong>Lucas: <strong> Ok mum, I love you.  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> I love you too, now help me out by setting the table for dinner please Sweetie.

Lucas ran out of the room to set the table, and that's when Lucas noticed a letter had been slipped under the door addressed to his mum. **"Mum, look what I found under the door". ** Charlie took the letter out of Lucas's hands and sat down at the table to read it. 

_Dear Charlie & Brax,_

_I'm sorry my behaviour regarding the April and Heath situation has left you two being stuck in the middle. I never thought April would of ended up with someone like Heath, I always saw April marrying Dexter. I guess the heart wants what the hearts wants. Please don't be angry with Heath over all of this, I don't want either of you taking sides._

_**Brax – He is your brother, and April will be having a baby that will be your niece or nephew. You two have stuck together from day one and there is no need for you to turn your back on him now. **_

_**Charlie – I love you like a sister, you are my best friend through the bad and the good. However I don't think I can deal with the fact that my sister is having a baby to the man I'm still crazy in love with. I'm leaving, and I don't think I will ever return to Summer Bay, but please know that you will always be in my heart.**_

_I know I should of probably spoke to you both in person, but at this point in time I do not want to face anyone and I want to move on with my life. You two have had the most amazing children I've ever met and I'm sure they will be very successful in the future, I'm glad I had a chance to meet them._

_Love,  
>Bianca xoxo<em>

Charlie was sitting there in tears, she had no idea this is what Bianca was going through **"Mum, are you ok? Why are you crying?" ** Lucas said as he came up and gave his mum a hug, which just made her cry more **"Sweetie, I'm ok. The letter was just sad that is all. Nothing for you to worry about, you cuddles always make Mum happy again",** Charlie replied with a small smile.

_**Sneak Peak: **__The dinner and the last letter. _


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you so much for all the reviews! I at least know that people are reading my fanfic and enjoying it . It's just sometimes hard to tell when no one reviews my chapters. Please enjoy my next chapter just as much as the last and please review, as I've said before it means a lot that people show their appreciation in my stories. xx**

**Chapter 13**

Heath had finally arrived at Charlie and Brax's place, and he was a bit nervous about coming over for the dinner after the last conversation he had with the both of them. Heath knocked on the door slowly, and was greeted by a very chirpy Lucas.

**Lucas: ** Hello Uncle Heath.  
><strong>Heath: <strong> Hey Mate, where's your mum and dad?  
><strong>Lucas: <strong> Mum's finishing dinner and dads at the hospital.  
><strong>Heath: <strong> Why's your dad at the hospital?  
><strong>Lucas: <strong> Alexis fell down the stairs, and they think she has broken her leg. Come in though.

Heath walked into the kitchen, and saw Charlie there trying to finish off the dinner as the house phone started to ring **"I'll get that for you, while you answer the phone",** Heath said. He was presuming it was going to Brax since he was at the hospital with Alexis.

**Charlie: ** Babe, is everything ok? How long will you be?  
><strong>Brax: <strong> Everything is fine. They are just finishing up casting Alexis's leg and she will be on miniature crutches. I think she is looking forward to the attention.  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> That sounds like your daughter. Oh Heath has arrived.  
><strong>Brax: <strong> Well I'll be there shortly babe, maybe 20 minutes?

Charlie hung up the phone, and went over to finish doing what she doing with the dinner when she realised Heath had finished it for you. **"Thanks Heath",** Charlie stated. Charlie made herself glass wine and got Heath a beer as they headed out in the lounge room. **"Before Brax's get back the hospital, I received a letter here today from Bianca. She also left one here for you inside. I haven't read it, I thought you might like to on your own while we wait for Brax and Alexis for dinner". ** Heath took the letter of Charlie and mouthed Thanks before walking outside into the backyard.

_Dear Heath,_

_I know I'm probably the last person you want to hear from, after I dumped you to be with Liam. That's why I'm writing this letter, as you deserve to know the truth. You were the love of my life, I never wanted anyone else but you. However I didn't want to be with you while you were involved with crime, and I didn't know how to tell you that. You made me feel as I was alive, and not just going through each day waiting for things to change that weren't._

_I know you're about to have a baby with my younger sister, and I would prefer if you never mentioned the above to her. I wish you both the best of luck, and I'm happy for you. I really am but I don't know how to show that just yet. Please treat my sister world, she deserves the best. I'm leaving, April doesn't know but Charlie and Brax will know if they've read my letter. It will be best for everyone this way._

_Just remember I will always Love you Mr Heath Braxton._

_Love,  
>Bianca xxx<em>

Heath couldn't believe what Bianca had written in the letter to him. Why now 10 years later would she do this to him, he needed to know her reason. He wanted to go looking for her, but first he knew he needed to get through dinner with his brother and sister in law. Heath headed back inside, and realised Charlie was waiting for some reaction from the letter that he had just read but he wasn't going to give her that satisfaction.

Brax had finally arrived back with a hopping Alexis, who was already complaining about not being able to run and walk around. Heath gave Alexis a hug, as Brax went and helped Charlie bring the food to the table. After dinner Charlie cleaned up and organised the kids for bed while Heath and Brax headed outside to have a chat. The reason they invited him over in the first place. 

**Brax: ** Heath, about everything that happened when we found out April was pregnant. I'm sorry man. I should of never treated you like that.  
><strong>Heath: <strong> I needed my older brother most. I never knew what this was all about with Darce, I found out she was my kid when she was 7.  
><strong>Brax: <strong> I know Mate. Charlie and I had a chat, and that's why we invited you here tonight. We wanted to say sorry, and see how you were going with all that?  
><strong>Heath: <strong>Mate can I speak to you about something that I really can't have you talking to Charlie about.  
><strong>Brax: <strong> Yeah of course you can Mate. You know that brotherhood for ever.  
><strong>Heath: <strong> I don't whether you know or not, but Charlie and I received a letter from Bianca. Bianca wrote that the only reason she was upset with April being pregnant with me is because she is still in love with me. What do I do?  
><strong>Brax: <strong> Well who do you love?  
><strong>Heath: <strong> Bianca. You know that, it's always been Bianca.  
><strong>Brax: <strong> and April was a way for you to feel as you still had a part of Bianca?  
><strong>Heath: <strong> You got it in one.  
><strong>Brax: <strong> I say you need to treat lightly. You have one of them pregnant and you're in love with the other one. You have to choose which life you want.  
><strong>Heath: <strong> Thanks for your advice. I better be getting back to April anyway.

Heath and Brax finished their beers and headed inside. Heath had thanked Charlie for dinner and the apology. Heath knew he could trust Brax with the secret he had been hiding from the world; he just had to figure out what he was going to do next about it all.  
><strong><br>**Bianca was sitting in her car, out of sight watching the events that were carrying on at the Braxton home. She knew they would have all received her letters by now. She knew they all knew how she was feeling about each every one of them and that she loved them all like there was no tomorrow as she started up her car and drove out into the darkness.

_**Sneak Peak: Has Bianca really left? How does Heath work out what he is going to do? Charlie plans Christmas lunch.**_


	14. Chapter 14

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER DOES CONTAIN INCIDENTS THAT CAN HAPPEN IN REAL LIFE. I TRIED BRINGING REAL LIFE ISSUES INTO MY FANFIC WHICH MAY INCLUDE DEATH, DRUGS, ABUSE AND VIOLENCE. THIS WARNING IN PLACE FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS IN WHICH I HOPE MY READERS UNDERSTAND THAT I'M TRYING TO RELATE ISSUES THAT AFFECT PEOPLE IN EVERYDAY LIFE. **

**I also know there may be people that won't be happy with the outcome of this chapter, but please understand that I do not "dislike" any of the characters that these issues may arise with. Thank you all for reading and reviewing and there will be many more chapters to come. Please review and let me know your thoughts they are highly appreciated. xx**

**Chapter 14**

Bianca drove until she was far enough away from Summer Bay, and locked up her car. She knew this was it. Outside the car she left a steel container with a fourth letter that everyone would have found by morning light. She poured petrol inside of her car with her and said to herself _**"This is it, this will allow everyone to move on and be happy with their lives"**_ as she lit the match and dropped it onto the seat next to her.

In a matter of minutes the car had gone up in flames, and as Bianca was burning alive she could hear sirens in the distance before she blacked out. It was only a matter of time before emergency services found her burning car. The steel container she had dropped it far enough away so that it was only slightly getting burnt so they could read the writing engraved on it that said **'**_**This is my final letters to my loved ones'.  
><strong>_  
>The sirens that were in the distance had finally reached the burning car, as the fire fighters worked to put out the burning car; they noticed a person inside who was burning alive, if not dead already. They knew right then that this was either murder or suicide and that there was no way they would be able to save the person regardless of their condition now. The police and ambulance had turned up pretty quickly after the chief fire fighter put the call through. Watson recognised the person that was in the car, but was hoping that she was wrong about it all. Watson was praying please be wrong, but that's when she noticed the steel container and read the words on the outside of the container <strong>'<strong>_**This is my final letters to my loved ones'. **_She picked it up as evidence, not that she needed she could tell the person inside the car had committed suicide and that there was no way in the world that person was going to survive.

The fire was finally out and Watson could see exactly who it was and turned around to her Inspector who had also turned up on the scene. **"That person inside the car is Charlie's best friend, Bianca Scott". ** Inspector Joyce had a look about him that was caring. He saw the container in Watson's hand and asked for her to hand it to him. He managed to get one of the fire fighters to break it open and he saw a hand written note addressed to Charlie, April, Brax, Heath and Liam. He asked Watson to arrange to bring all five of them into the police station where he would read the final note to all of them.

Watson firstly made contact with Liam, who actually happened to be still in town. He didn't have the heart to leave the love of his life alone or his baby that she was pregnant with. She had requested for him to make his way to the police station as soon as possible. Next on list were Charlie and Brax she knocked on their door. It was after 1am she knew this wasn't going to go down well. Brax headed downstairs and opened the front door and realised there on his door step was a police officer, but not just any one it was Watson. **"I need you and Charlie to meet me at the police station, as soon as possible. I know it's late but there is an issue that needs to be taken care of". ** Brax just nodded and made a quick phone call to Casey who offered to come over and keep an eye of their kids while Charlie and Brax made their way to the police station.

The last two people contacted was April and Heath, in which they got a lift to the police station with Watson. When they followed Watson in, April knew something bad had happened to Bianca when she noticed those gathered in the reception area. Officer Watson showed them all into the Inspectors Office where all Charlie could say **"Last time I was in this office, I was resigning my position in the police force. Only bad ever occurs in this room for me". ** Brax put his arm around Charlie, even though Charlie knew very well that something bad had occurred, she was once the office that had arranged the situation she was in thousands of times before.

All five on them just sat in silence waiting for Inspector Joyce to arrive from the scene of the incident. It seemed like hours but in all honestly it had only been about 45 minutes when Inspector Joyce finally walked through his office door and sat down….

_**Sneak peak: **__ The Christmas Lunch Charlie is trying to plan and the letters from Bianca. Also has Heath's decision been made for him?_


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry there has been a delay on this chapter. I hope you all enjoy. There may be a slowdown in Chapters over the Christmas break, as I've been kept fairly busy. Please review as per usual. Xx**

**Chapter 15**

Inspector Joyce sat down on the edge of his desk in front of them all looking at them all with great sadness in his eyes. **"I'm sorry I have to be the one to tell you this, but Bianca has passed on. We are to believe she killed herself in her car earlier tonight however she did leave this final letter for you all which I'm willing to pass on to you for your viewing". **

April looked lost; she wasn't sure what she was going to do and just started crying. Heath didn't want to show any emotion so he put his arm around April to comfort her, as did Brax trying to comfort Charlie. Liam just looked on, he wasn't sure what he should do or say. **"Did you want me to read the letter out aloud to all of you in one go", **Brax asked. April and Charlie just nodded. He knew he wasn't as close to Bianca as the rest of them and thought it was best that he did it.

_Dear My Closest Friends and Family,_

_I realise you may think what I did was selfish and unfair on you all but I know this will allow you all to get along a lot better. __**Charlie & Brax - **__Please look after my little sister for me, she is my world and I know you two are the best parents any child or person could ever want. Please guide her in the right direction and help her with her unborn child. The many of things I would of never been able to do for her. __**April - **__ I love you more than words can say, you are my baby sister and I know you will make a great parent to that Child you are having. Please don't be upset but this was for the best one day you'll be able to understand my decisions and realise I had made the right decision for me at this present time. __**Heath - **__Look after April for me, and I know you will ensure that your child with her will have a life which is so much more then what you could've of ever hoped for. Lastly but not least __**Liam - **__ I loved you right up until you went to rehab, you said you were leaving me over an argument between April and I. This is childish, one day you'll meet someone and fall in love again and hopefully by then you would have grown up. I love you still, but for now you kept dragging me down. I know this means your unborn baby will have died, and it might be hard for you to understand why I've done what I've done, but you out of all people should understand my struggles over the past few years._

_I love you all, and please tell everyone else this isn't a time to be sad and to understand this is what needed to happen. Take care and be happy._

_Bianca xx_

Heath and Brax knew right then and there that it was time to get April and Charlie home; they knew they were both going to struggle but what no one knew was that Heath was struggling just as much. He loved Bianca more than words could describe and now he was having a baby to her sister. He knew at the end of the day he would learn to love April the way he loved Bianca, and that everything April and he shared would keep that little piece of Bianca he had always wanted in his life for good.

Brax and Charlie had finally arrived home from the police station, where Brax tucked Charlie into bed and kissed her on her forehead, before sending a message to Heath **"Mate, I know what you told me earlier are you ok? I know you're trying to be strong for April but you can talk to me". ** Even though he knew he wasn't going to get a reply from him tonight, he needed to tell Heath that he would always be there for him.

The following day, Charlie had woken very early because she had trouble sleeping after last night's events. She knew she had a Christmas party she had to organise and work out what she was going to do and she knew she didn't want to fall apart in front of her children. Charlie was sitting in the kitchen having a coffee when Ruby arrived with little Cody to help her mother. Casey had sent her a message once he knew why they were called to the police station and told her that he would stay here tonight and that Charlie might need some alone time.

**Ruby: ** Charlie, what can I help you with?

Charlie just looked up at her and kept going at her lists.

**Ruby: ** I know your upset Mum, but I want to help you. You do not have to go through this alone. We all need to pull together at times like these.

Ruby went over and hugged Charlie, and Charlie started to fall apart. Alexis had walked down stairs and saw the interaction between her sister and her mother and wasn't sure what she do or why her mum was so upset.

**Alexis: ** Mummy are you ok?  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> Of course I am.  
><strong>Alexis: <strong> but you're crying?

Charlie just pulled Alexis in for a hug. Brax had heard everything Alexis had said to Charlie and walked over to Charlie and took her upstairs while mouthing to Ruby **"Thank you". ** Ruby knew that she was going to have to help out but she was worried about April so she sent Heath a message **"Is April ok? I'm making lunch over at Brax and Charlie's place, you should bring her over. At times like these we need to be around family". **

Heath stared at the Message before telling April that they were going to go stay with Charlie and Brax for a while for some extra support to get through this tough time.

**Next Time: ** More Christmas Party Planning Struggles and the Funeral arrangements for Bianca.


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry it's short, and I'm not overly happy with this Chapter but didn't know how to write it correctly. I tried tho! The next chapter will be longer and better I promise. Also sorry for the delay have been busy watching Dawson's creek and will update by Friday. Thanks for the reviews xx**

**Chapter 16**

April and Heath just arrived at the Braxton household, though there was a hassle for Heath to get April to agree with it. Charlie greeted April with hug and begun to cry again but this time it was in April arms. Charlie was angry with Bianca but she understood why she did it. Ruby followed in suit and hugged April and welcomed her in and told her that she would be here with her through it all.

April soon realised that regardless of what was happening, she knew the Braxton's were her family now, and they were all suffering the pain of Bianca's death but all together they would be able to pull together to get through it. April knew Heath was organising the funeral for her, to make things easy even though it was hard on himself he was never going to show anyone how he was really feeling about the situation, mainly because he knew he needed to look after April no matter what happened.

Ruby sat back down in the lounge with Alexis and Lucas and asked them to help them with the invitations to the up and coming Christmas party, April joined them she knew she needed to get her mind off everything and this was the best way to do it. Emily had started crying, and Charlie had ran off again to make sure her daughter was happy. While the three boys headed out side with a beer in hand to have a chat.

**Heath: ** I miss Bianca, and I don't think I'll ever be able to love April the way I loved Bianca.  
><strong>Casey: <strong> I understand, I will never love anyone the way I love Rubes, she is the only one for me and always will be.  
><strong>Brax: <strong> If this is what we are going to talk about, Charlie was the first woman I ever fell in love with. Despite all the secrets at the start, and the family's never getting along, Charlie is everything. I will do everything in my power to ensure Charlie and our Children never end up doing what Bianca has. I love them all.  
><strong>Heath: <strong> I know what you mean, I knew Charlie was the girl you first loved even though I gave you a hard time about it, I knew you wanted her from the first time you saw her in Angelo's on the single's night I just couldn't allow it to be true in mind.  
><strong>Brax: <strong>Most of we will always be brothers, the three of us and I will always look out for each of you and ensure you two have the best life you can and achieve everything you can.  
><strong>Casey: <strong> I know Brax, same here two both of you.  
><strong>Heath: <strong> I know too Mate, but as for you Case it's up to me and Brax to look out for you.  
><strong>Casey: <strong>I act older then you do Heath!  
><strong>Heath: <strong> Whatever man!

Charlie was in with Emily, feeding her and looking down at her and she thought to herself 'My children will never feel the pain and angst that Bianca felt when she took her own life'. Charlie knew from that moment on that her children and Brax are the most important thing in her life, regardless of the struggles and heartache at times. All of a sudden Alexis came running in "Mummy Mummy! Look at the invitations I helped make for you". Charlie smiled "That's beautiful, do you want to help me deliver them later today?" Alexis jumped up and down "Yes Mummy!"

Charlie knew that her children being so happy meant she could escape from her anger and sadness for the time being, and she knew that they would be able to keep her busy enough while she got the preparations for their annual Christmas party ready. Charlie also knew she had to keep April busy to keep her mind off everything that just happening so she wouldn't cause too much stress on herself during her pregnancy. Bianca would have wanted Charlie to do that, to make sure April was taking it easy.

**Next Time: ** Bianca's Funeral


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey All! Another short Chapter, please enjoy will be working on longer ones in the next couple of days. Please review xx.**

**Chapter 17**

It was the morning of Bianca's funeral, and no one was really prepared for what was going to happen or for the final farewell to a sister, lover and best friend. There were so many people that were hurt when Bianca chose to took her own life. Almost everyone in Summer bay had arrived at the church farewell her for good, people included Colleen, Irene, Leah, April, Heath, Casey, Brax, Charlie, Ruby, Dex, Sid, Roo, Alf and many more of the beloved Summer Bay's local residents.

The Minister had begun the service, and tears had started falling from almost everyone in church. April was called up to say her piece and thoughts about Bianca.

"_**Bianca was my sister, but she looked after me as I was her daughter. After being left to fend on my own, Bianca took me in and made sure I was looked after. She gave me advice when I needed it. I couldn't have wanted a better sister. I will always miss her and I will always love her despite our differences throughout more recent times. I love you Bianca".**___

By the time April had sat back down in her seat, she could barely stand up she was crying that much and that's when Charlie was called to make her speech about her beloved best friend.

_**"Bianca was my best friend; she was the only person who had known my secrets for many of years. She was the person I could go to when something good or bad happened. She was there for me no matter what. She looked after April like she was her own, and she would of made a great mother to her unborn baby. Bianca had so much life left in her and was taken from up way too young. If there was a way to bring her back, I would bring her back today. I love you Bianca".**_

Charlie had a hard time trying to get all of that out in front of all these people, she was really upset and she didn't think she could cope through too much more of what was going on. She just wanted it all to end, or the pain or the sadness. She just wanted Bianca back here to help her get through this hard time she was going through.

The funeral service had finally come to an end and they decided to hold the wake back at the Diner, where Irene, Colleen and Leah had all arranged the food earlier in the morning before the funeral begun. There were some nice stories that were spoken about and there were many tears shed among loved ones. Charlie knew if Bianca was here today that she would be so angry with herself, for making the people she loved and that loved her go through this traumatic experience.

Charlie was finishing her tea, looking around at all the people here today, until she noticed that one person hadn't shown up today. Hadn't they cared that Bianca had passed away she thought to herself. Charlie walked over to Brax and whispered into his ear **"Liam's not here and he wasn't at the funeral either. Did he not care about Bianca at all?" ** Brax just replied with a simple, maybe he was hurting too much too attend the funeral. He didn't want to make Charlie angry or upset any more than she was already was by telling her that there was a possibility that she could be right about Liam not showing up today. Brax wanted to give Charlie the slightest bit of hope about why he really wasn't there on the day of his Fiancée and mother of his unborn daughter's funeral.

**Next time: **The Christmas Party


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey All! I really apologize for such a delay; I've had writer's block and have been busy over the Christmas, New Year Period! I hope you enjoy this short update. I promise I will be back with a longer update soon. I hope everyone had a great Christmas, and have Welcome 2012 by looking forward at all the possibilities and opportunities that may come your way. Please Enjoy and Review and Thank you for being Patient! xx**

**Chapter 18**

It was that time of year, the time of year where Charlie was holding her Christmas party for close friends and family. There were some that weren't looking forward to it after recent events, and then others saw it as a way to break away from all the drama that had occurred in the year just passed. Charlie and April were the only two who would not be able to drink at the party, but both were looking forward to finally giving birth to their babies.

April was slowly moving on from the death of Bianca, though she will never really get over it completely. April lost her sister; the woman looked after her as April was her daughter most of the time and now she is gone, but will always be remembered. April wasn't looking forward to the party; she wasn't ready to get back out there and to start socialising with everyone again. However she knew she had to attend, otherwise Charlie would never forgive her for letting her down, and showing how well she was doing to their close friends.

Heath was still struggling with Bianca's death, but because he liked to hide his real emotions from the world the only person who knew was Brax. Heath was preparing to leave the bay heading into the New Year to move past everything, he knew it was going to hurt April but he needed time to himself before the baby came, so he could be the father to their child that Bianca and April would have both wanted him to be.

Charlie found it hard to get pass it, but with her busy life of being a full time mother to four, and grandmother too one and being pregnant she didn't have time to dwell on everything she had to keep going. She had to Ruby take this transition into motherhood, and Charlie couldn't have been prouder of her. Ruby had a bit of practice with her younger siblings, but it wasn't the same as becoming a mother for the first time. Casey too was trying to get used to being a father for the first time, with Brax helping him along the way.

Brax knew at times Charlie struggled with everything that had happened, and through all her energy into looking after the children and organising her Christmas party, he knew he needed to make sure this was going to turn out to be the best night for Charlie, and to ensure no brought up any of the sad memories that had occurred in the past couple of months. Brax knew no matter what, it would always and forever be him and Charlie together.

5pm slowly approaching, the music was playing and Brax, Heath and Casey were out at the BBQ cooking up a fest for everyone. Leah and Miles had arrived with their children, and all the kids had managed to end up in the pool playing with Miles, Alf and Romeo watching over them. Leah had joined Charlie, Ruby, Indy and April out on the deck where Charlie was looking after little Emily and Ruby was looking after Cody. Casey had finally managed to get all the kids and the other boys out of the pool area and up to the dining area on the deck for dinner, where Brax and Heath were serving up the food for all to enjoy.

The group of friends laughed like nothing in the world could affect them, and enjoyed a good time. The kids loved spending time with each other playing, without having to see their parents upset for the first time in a while.

Brax stood back for a moment and had a look at everyone enjoying themselves and thoughts 'this is what Christmas is supposed to be about. Friends and Family having a good time, looking forward into the future and not back on events just passed'. He also thought to himself that Charlie was looking sexy as hell, and that he couldn't wait to get upstairs in bed later tonight once everyone one had left.


	19. Chapter 19

**Ok, so this chapter took a little longer than expected to get up but here it is. I hope you all enjoy and please review. Thank you to all previous reviews, and my loyal readers of this fanfic! Xx **

**Chapter 19**

Christmas and New Year's was well and truly out of the way for the Braxton household, when Charlie had woken up a little later then usually and headed downstairs to greet the rest of the family who were stilling in the kitchen having breakfast.

**Brax: ** Good Morning Mrs Braxton  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> Morning Babe, I will never get sick of you saying that too I and you have been doing it for 10 years already.  
><strong>Brax: <strong> I know Babe. Kids hurry up finish eating I need to drop you two off with Uncle Heath for the day.  
><strong>Alexis: <strong> But daddy, I don't want to go to Uncle Heath's; I want to go with you and mummy.  
><strong>Brax: <strong> I don't want to argue with you this morning little miss. Now go upstairs and get yourself dressed since you're a big girl like you keep telling us all.

Lucas had managed to get dressed and organised before he came down for breakfast so he was allow to watch 10 minutes of TV before they had to leave. Lucas liked spending time with his Uncle Heath; he admired him even though that annoyed his mum quite often. Alexis had finally managed to get herself dressed and joined Lucas in the lounge room, when Brax shortly followed carrying Emily in his arms.

**Brax: ** Babe, I'll be back shortly to pick you up just taking the kids now.  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> Alright Mr Braxton. I love you.  
><strong>Brax: <strong> Alright Kids… Let's go get in the car.

Lucas ran out and jumped into the car, and while Alexis kept trying to protest about going to her Uncle's for the day, Brax put Emily into the car.

**Brax: ** Alexis Charlie Braxton, get into the car now otherwise you will not be allowed to go to the beach tomorrow.  
><strong>Alexis: <strong> But Daddy…  
><strong>Brax: <strong> No buts. This is your last warning.

Alexis jumped into the car as quickly as possible; she didn't want to have to stay at home with a babysitter tomorrow while the rest of the family went to the beach to celebrate her birthday. She had been looking forward to her birthday for months now. Brax had finally dropped Lucas and Alexis off with Heath, and had informed Heath that if Alexis is naughty while she is there he has to tell him, so he could arrange a babysitter to stay at home with her tomorrow while the rest of them went to the beach. Brax then continue on to Ruby and Casey's place to drop Emily off there for a few hours so Brax and Charlie could go to the hospital in peace for her final check-up and ultrasound of their baby.

Brax arrived back to the house to pick Charlie up to take her up to the hospital, but when he walked in he couldn't find her **"Babe, Charlie, Charlie where are you",** Brax called out. He headed up the stairs of the house and had a look in all the bedrooms, and when he walked into their bedroom he noticed blood on the ground. Brax ran into their bathroom to find a passed out Charlie lying on the floor. Brax swept her off the ground, and ran downstairs with her in his arms and rushed her off to the hospital, where she was quickly crowed in my doctors who took her off into a room to be examined. 

_**Over at Heath and April's house**_

**Alexis: ** Uncle Heath!  
><strong>Heath: <strong> Yes Alexis?  
><strong>Alexis: <strong> I want to go home; I don't want to be here.  
><strong>Heath: <strong> Too bad for you isn't it. Now either go outside and play or sit down and colour in.

April walked in and overheard Heath and Alexis's talk, and just shook her head. April was due a month after Charlie was and she was heavily pregnant at the present time and really didn't have the patience to deal with the kids at the moment, but she knew that she needed to help Charlie and Brax out after everything they helped her through.

**April: ** Heath, don't be so mean to her. Everyone has been through a lot lately. Come on Alexis let's sit down and do some arts and craft and you can show me how good you are.  
><strong>Heath: <strong> Yeah ok April.

Heath walked outside to kick the footy around with Lucas, but he really needed his brothers here to talk about everything that had been happening. He couldn't be with April, she was too much for him to handle, and he knew Bianca would be angry with him if he left her. Heath wasn't happy, and hadn't been for a while now he just wanted to go back to his bachelor life. However he wanted to be a father to this baby, unlike the father he was to his first born Darcy.

**Lucas: ** Uncle Heath, when will I get to hang out with Darcy again? I miss playing footy with her.  
><strong>Heath: <strong> Darce will be coming along to Alexis's birthday party tomorrow mate.  
><strong>Lucas: <strong> She hasn't been around for a while now.  
><strong>Heath: <strong> Yeah I know. I miss her too mate. 

_**Over at Ruby and Casey's place**_

Ruby walked out of the nursery, and over to her fiancé Casey where she put her arms around him and pulled him for a romantic kiss.

**Ruby: ** Finally got Emily and Cody down for a nap, now we can have our time for a little bit.  
><strong>Casey: <strong> Mm… and what do you have in mine angel?

_In the background the phone starts to ring_

**Ruby: ** Hold that thought, let me get the phone.

Ruby walked over and answer the phone and there was a distressed Brax at the other end of the line, "**Brax, Calm down I can't understand what you're saying", **Ruby was saying into the phone. All of a Sudden Casey noticed the colour change in Ruby's face **"Ok we will be right there, let me see if Heath can take Emily and Cody first". ** With that Ruby hung up the phone and turned around to Casey **"We need to go to the hospital, it's Charlie". **


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey Guys! Thanks for those who reviewed and a thanks to all 43 people who have either favourite or added this story to their alerts. I really appreciate all the feedback in relation to my chapters, so I know where I need to improve. I also love hearing you're theories on what will happen next.**

**Also a big thanks to Spotty37 & beebee483 who review every Chapter without fail! It means a lot!**

**Please enjoy the latest chapter, and don't hate me too much for it being short. Xx! **

**Chapter 20**

Ruby and Casey had just dropped Cody and Emily off with Heath and April. They understood in these circumstances they needed all the help they could get before rushing off to the hospital themselves to see what the situation is with Charlie. Once they had arrived, they found Brax sitting on chair waiting to hear what was going on. The entire colour in his face had been drained, he was worried not just for Charlie but for the baby as well. He didn't want to lose either of them.

**Ruby: ** Brax! What's happening? Is Charlie ok?  
><strong><br>"I dunno"**, is all that Brax answered before going back to staring at the wall. He thought all the drama in their lives would have been over after everything with Jake and Hammer. He never thought he would ever see Charlie lying in a hospital bed again where he had to be worried about her losing her. He just wanted the doctor to come out and say that Charlie will be fine.

Both Casey and Ruby hated to see Brax like this, Casey more so. Ruby hated knowing that there was a possibility that her mum might not be ok. Ruby needed her mum more than anything in world, and wouldn't be able to cope without her.

Casey started to pace the hallway in the hospital, hoping for good news. He hated seeing Brax and Ruby worried over Charlie. All of a sudden his phone started to ring _**"Hey Man, What's up?", "Not much, the Kids are all ok. How's Charlie?" "No Idea still waiting to hear from the doc, here he comes now I'll call you back Heath". **_ Casey hung up the phone and went to join Brax and Ruby while the doctor approached the three about Charlie's condition.

**Dr Walker: ** Charlie will be fine; however there is an issue with the pregnancy. I don't want to go too much into that at the moment, until we know exactly what is going on but we are doing everything we can Mr Braxton to save your baby. I promise you that.

Brax just nodded slowly; as much as he wanted his baby to be ok he was just glad that Charlie was going to be ok. They could deal with losing the baby together if they had to but there was no way in the world he would be able to live another day if Charlie wasn't going to be there.

Doctor Walker headed back into help Charlie, to try ensuring her baby was going to be safe. He knew he was going to have to do an emergency C-Section, but the baby is nowhere near ready to be born. The baby would be spending awhile in intensive care if it survives.

Casey just sent Heath a text message telling him what was going on at the hospital, but he said he would come pick up the kids and he would take them back to his to mind for the night. Casey received a simple reply "I'll come around and help you for the night, I need a break from April". Casey walked over and put his arms around Ruby's waste while bending down and leaning his head on her shoulder while he whispered the plans into her ear. Ruby turned around and kissed Casey, and told him she would inform him and Heath of any news.

With that Casey told Brax he would be back soon, and that everything would be ok before heading out to his car to pick up the Kids. He needed to explain to Charlie and Brax's children what was going on, and it was a conversation he would be avoiding if he couple because he knows Alexis and Lucas will want to be down at the hospital to see their mum.


	21. Chapter 21

**So here is my next chapter, I hope you all like the outcome of this chapter… Thank you to all that reviewed and added this story to their alerts. It means a lot! I'm starting to write a new Home & Away fic, but it won't be up for a couple of weeks yet. Something for you all to look forward to but this one will continue. Hope you all had a great Australia Day. xx**

**Chapter 21**

Brax was still waiting around the hospital with Ruby, waiting to hear any news on his child. He needed everything to be ok for Charlie's sake more than anything. That's when Doctor Sid Walker appeared down the hallway again. Brax was looking at him for some sort of gesture as to what was going on as he Dr Walker slowly made his way over to him.

**Dr Walker: ** You can go in and see Charlie now, but before you do I need to inform you of the outcome of the pregnancy.  
><strong>Brax: <strong> We lost the baby I take it?  
><strong>Dr Walker: <strong> Kind of... Not Exactly…  
><strong>Brax: <strong> What is that supposed to mean?  
><strong>Dr Walker: <strong> Did you or Charlie know that she was pregnant with Twins?  
><strong>Brax: <strong> No… What are you on about?  
><strong>Dr Walker: <strong> Charlie was carrying twins; however one of them was never going to make it, which doesn't surprise me she never knew because the baby stopped growing within 14 weeks of the pregnancy. The pain was caused because her body was trying to get rid of it, but because of her pregnancy she wasn't able to.  
><strong>Brax: <strong> So you saved the baby we knew about then?  
><strong>Dr Walker: <strong> Yes, congratulations on a Baby Boy.  
><strong>Brax: <strong> Can I see him?  
><strong>Dr Walker: <strong> He is in with Charlie, you can go in. She is waiting for you, I've already explained all of this to her.

Ruby hugged Brax before letting Brax go spend time with his wife and new baby boy, while she called Casey to inform them what was going on. Casey was relieved when all he had to tell Alexis and Lucas that there mum had given birth to a healthy baby boy, and that he would take them down to the hospital tomorrow. Ruby had told Casey that she was just going to see Charlie and then she would be home to the kids, to help him and Heath out especially with the younger two.

Ruby left the hospital about two hours later and headed home, she was tired but she knew she the kids to deal with when she got home. Casey had told her not to worry about them and that Heath and him had them all under control. Tomorrow was supposed to be Alexis's birthday party, and Ruby knew she had to cancel it and that Alexis was going to be disappointed in it. She had been looking forward to it for the past two months and now it wasn't going to happen.

Back at the hospital, Brax had gone in to see Charlie. Charlie hated being in hospital because she had been there so many time for bad reason, and this the fifth time she had been here and enjoyed the outcome, as sad as she was that she didn't have twins she never really knew and couldn't even think about it as a possibility. The only time Charlie had like hospitals was the birth of all of her children, even if some of them had some bad circumstances around their birth.

**Brax: ** I'm glad you're ok babe  
><strong>Charlie: <strong>Me too… and I'm glad this little one is ok. But no more children, five is enough for me.  
><strong>Brax: <strong> But I only have four..  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> Ruby looks to you as her father, so really you have five.  
><strong>Brax: <strong> How do you know that? She's never said anything to me.  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> She did to me on our wedding day, she's a very closed person and she gets scared. That's the only reason why.  
><strong>Brax: <strong> Maybe I should have a heart to heart with her.  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> Maybe.. but what are we going to name this little one?  
><strong><br>**At that very moment, Heath had dropped by the hospital to check on his sister-in-law, brother and his new nephew and had heard what they were speaking about.

**Heath: ** One I think you should call him Heath, after his best uncle, and two Brax you've always been seen as a father figure to Case and I, you know that in some way you could say you have 7 Children, including Rubes, Case and I.  
><strong><br>**Charlie couldn't help but laugh, they could always count on Heath to lighten a mood.

**Charlie: ** Sorry Buddy, but I'm not naming my child Heath.  
><strong>Heath: <strong> That's so unfair  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> How about we make Heath his middle name?  
><strong>Heath: <strong> I can live with that, but you still need to come up with his first name.  
><strong>Brax: <strong> How about Thomas?  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> I like Thomas. Thomas Heath Braxton  
><strong>Brax: <strong>It's settled then and Heath I would never want to be you're father you're nightmare. Just stick to being brother's yeh?  
><strong>Heath: <strong> Yeah I can live with that.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey Guys! Here is my next chapter. I hope you all enjoy, and I'm looking forward to hearing what you all have to say about this chapter.**

**Also I would love to hear your suggestions on what is going to happen between April and Heath which will be coming up in the next two chapters, will they last or will Heath do a runner and leave April on her own?**

**Thank you to those who reviewed and added this story to their alerts. Please Review and let me know what you think.**

**Xx**

**Chapter 22**

Ruby was sitting at the breakfast table, with all the kids, Heath and Casey they were going to head down to the Hospital to see Charlie, Brax and Thomas after breakfast but first Ruby needed to explain to Alexis while her Birthday was going to be postponed today while trying not to upset her too much.

**Ruby: ** Alexis, Happy Birthday baby sister. How does it feel to be 5 years old?  
><strong>Alexis: <strong> Thanks Rubes, I feel no different to yesterday except I get a party, cake and presents.  
><strong>Ruby: <strong> About that sweetie, your party has been postponed until next Saturday because of mum being in hospital. You wouldn't want to party without her, she would be devastated if you did.  
><strong>Alexis: <strong> I WANT MY PARTY TODAY! IT's MY BIRTHDAY  
><strong>Ruby: <strong> Do we need to speak to your dad about your attitude? You are still getting your party just not today sweetie.  
><strong>Alexis: <strong> TODAY!  
><strong>Heath: <strong> Alexis! Listen for once would you, you will get your party but we need to go make sure your mum is ok  
><strong>Alexis: <strong> ok Uncle Heath.

Breakfast had finally finished and Casey and Heath were getting all the kids into the two cars. Lucas and Alexis would be going with Heath while Emily would be going with Ruby, Casey and there baby boy Cody to the hospital. They were all looking forward to meeting Thomas, Heath was the only one to do so and Ruby had heard through Heath that Brax wanted to have a chat with her. God knows what about.

The Braxton gang had finally arrived at the hospital; most of them were excited to meet the new arrival to the family, all except for little Alexis. She was still upset that this new baby was making sure she wasn't going to get her birthday party. Once they all made it up to the room, Charlie and Brax's face lightened up when they saw their children.

**Charlie: ** Happy Birthday Baby! I love you, I'm sorry we couldn't have your party but Daddy has a very special surprise for you tonight.  
><strong>Alexis: <strong> Thanks Mummy.  
><strong>Brax: <strong>Happy Birthday my beautiful daughter.  
><strong>Alexis: <strong> Thanks Daddy

Alexis jumped up and hugged both of her parents; they always made her feel so special. Lucas had always been jealous of her younger siblings because he seemed to feel as they forgot about their eldest but he always knew that his Uncle Heath would always hang out with him. He was teaching him how to surf at the moment.

Ruby passed Emily to Brax as she said "_Case, Heath & I are going to hang out here for a bit let you two spend some time with the kids first". _ Brax gave Ruby a small smile as she turned around and walked back out.

**Heath: ** I'm going to go get Coffee for the two in there, do you two want some?  
><strong>Casey: <strong> Yeah sure Mate.  
><strong>Ruby: <strong> Yes, thanks Heath.

Casey had been nursing Cody, who had been feeling a little sick at the moment, they knew he wouldn't be able to meet Thomas just yet, but Ruby was sure they would be the best of friends as they got older. Ruby loved how close her family had become, she was happy they had all got along in the end and she wouldn't of wanted it any other way.

**Ruby: ** Should one of us inform April? She is becoming part of the family once her baby is born?  
><strong>Casey: <strong> I don't think that's a good idea.  
><strong>Ruby: <strong> What's that supposed to mean?  
><strong>Casey: <strong> I'll tell you later. Heath's almost back. 

Ruby gave Heath a quick smile, before taking coffee in for Brax and Charlie. She wanted to join her siblings for a little bit before Heath and Casey came back in to join but was quickly surprised as Heath followed her in.

**Brax: ** Rubes, let's go for a walk with Cody and let Case and Heath spend some time with their new Nephew for a little bit yeh?  
><strong>Ruby: <strong> Sure Brax.

Brax kissed Charlie on the forehead before heading out of the room following Ruby, who was in the middle of putting Cody back into his pram and giving a small kiss to Casey. Ruby and Brax headed outside of the hospital to a small courtyard nearby. Brax knew this little chat to Ruby was long overdue and had believed in his own mind that Ruby had some idea of how much she meant to him.

**Brax: ** Rubes I know I should of probably spoken to you about this stuff almost 10 years ago, but it's never too late I guess. I see you as another daughter, I know you don't have to see me as your dad but with the other four kids I feel that Charles and I might leave you out a little bit and I wanted you to know that I love you as if you were my own.  
><strong>Ruby: <strong> I sort of knew that Brax, and I know I can come to you about anything like you would a father. I've gotten use to calling you dad for the sake of the kids it just feels so natural to do so. I love you as any child would love their parents as well Brax.  
><strong>Brax: <strong> I also have a question to ask you, your mum and I have been talking about it for a while and we want to know what you think.  
><strong>Ruby: <strong> What is it?  
><strong>Brax: <strong> We wanted to know if you would be a god mother to Thomas.  
><strong>Ruby: <strong> Of course I will! I would be privileged to be Thomas's god mother.  
><strong>Brax: <strong> and one more thing, thanks for looking after your siblings for us. It means a lot knowing that your mum and I can always depend on you Rubes.  
><strong>Ruby: <strong> Of course you can Dad… 


	23. Chapter 23

**Ok Guys! Thanks for your reviews. Here is Chapter 23 a bit longer than usual. I'm running out of idea for this story, so I'll be winding it up unless any of you have any suggestions on what else to write about…**

**Please review, I appreciate all the feedback I receive I wouldn't be able to continue writing without it. Xx**

**Chapter 23**

_- 1 Week Later-_

April was approaching her due date, she only had a few days left before she would be in labour for the first time, and Heath still hadn't been around much. She wasn't sure what was going on, she was in love with Heath but was starting to believe Heath wasn't in love with her. She knew she would have a chance to talk to him today at Alexis's birthday party. She was looking forward to spend some time with Ruby too.

The Braxton's had been pretty busy lately, getting Thomas settled in at home, Casey and Heath were looking after all the restaurants and Ruby had been home looking after Cody who had a cold while trying to help Charlie out by re organising Alexis's birthday party but now it was time for a little fun. Cody was feeling a lot better, and Ruby was looking forward to having some girl time.

Leah, Miles, Dex, Indi, Romeo, Sasha, Xavier, and a few of the river boys had turned up at Brax and Charlie's house for Alexis's Birthday party. All of those that children were over as well, plus a few of Alexis's friends she made at day care. It was going to be a long day, but it should be a lot of fun. Alexis had wanted a Barbie themed party, which Ruby and Charlie both agreed to after having the last party cancelled due to the birth of her brother.

April was one of the last to arrive, she was having trouble getting around on her own and Heath was back in living in Brax and Charlie's pool house. Brax was the only one Heath was talking to about the situation and Charlie was too busy with all the kids she enjoyed the extra help around the place that Heath was offering. Darcy's grandmother finally dropped Darcy off to join in with her cousin's birthday party and was looking forward to spending the next week with her dad at her Aunt and Uncle's place. She loved being around her dad and his side of the family, they were always so much fun to be around.

The kids were all down in the pool with Brax, Casey, Ruby, Miles, Leah, Indi, Romeo, Dex, Sasha and Xavier watching over them and joining in. The few river boys that had turned up at the party were with Charlie meeting little Thomas Heath and helping Charlie out by cooking the BBQ for lunch.

April slowly approached Heath, and told him she wanted to talk out the front for a moment. Heath knew this was coming and he wasn't really ready to talk her but he knew it had to be done before the baby was born.

**April: ** Heath, I love you but why haven't you been at home with me, helping me get through this pregnancy? I need you and this baby needs you.  
><strong>Heath: <strong> Look April, I'm not in love with you, and that's why I've moved back into the pool house here while I find my own place. I will never abandoned my own child, believe me and I'll always help out by giving you money you need for the baby, but I can't be with you. I've been speaking to a lawyer, and I'm going for shared custody once the baby is born, but I can't be with you. I'm still in love with Bianca even though she passed on she will always be the one woman I'm in love with.

April was in shock, she had tears falling from her beautiful brown eyes. She had never been so hurt before in her life, but she was happy in a way that she knew Heath would always be there for their child, and she knew in her mind that she was going to use her child to get Heath back. She couldn't live without him. Well so she thought.

Charlie had called everyone out of the pool, and up to the patio, and once everyone was up there she passed Thomas off to his uncle Heath before heading back inside and lighting the candles on the Barbie cake she had Leah make for Alexis. As she walked out everyone started to sing except for Alexis who was turning shy because of all the attention.

"_Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Alexis, Happy Birthday to you" _

Charlie placed the cake down in front of her beautiful daughter, and whispered in her ear "_Make a wish baby, I love you"_, Alexis face lit up and blew all the candles out in one go. Alexis became extremely excited that she could manage to do this and she was even more excited once she found out her cake was made of chocolate mud and ice cream. 

_- A few hours later -_

The party had wound up, and all the guests had left except for Ruby, Casey, Cody, Darcy and of house those living in the Braxton house hold. Charlie sat down on the lounge with Emily in her arms, and looked around at all the rest of them sitting around playing a game of Uno. She smiled she never planned on having a big family, but that's what ended up happening and she wouldn't of wanted it any other way.

Heath, who was still carrying Thomas around, told Charlie that he would put all the kids to bed for them tonight, and for her to relax. He was also told Casey that he was helping. Lucas ran up and gave his mum a kiss and a cuddle before saying goodnight, and then went and did the same to his father. Alexis followed in suit but whispered to her dad "_Daddy I had the best birthday ever, I love you". ___Brax just smiled at his little girl, before taking Emily out of his wife's arms and took Darcy upstairs to Alexis's room to go to bed. They had set up the portable cot for Cody in Emily's room where he would be spending the night.

Once Heath, headed out to the pool house with Casey and Ruby who were spending the night in the spare room down there, Charlie and Brax cuddled up on the lounge with each other.

**Brax: ** You know I love you Mrs Charlie Braxton  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> I love you too Mr Darryl Braxton  
><strong>Brax: <strong> I wouldn't know what I would do if I ever lost you, you have given me everything I could have ever wanted. A beautiful family, the love from the most sexiest woman alive, and someone to believe in me to be the best person I can be.

Charlie looked up into Brax's eyes, before grabbing his hand to make him follow up stairs to bed and once they reached their room Charlie whispered into Brax's ear _"Always and Forever Babe, I will always love you and you'll never lose me. I will forever spend every night possible sleeping your arms". _


	24. Chapter 24

**Thank you for all your reviews, it means a lot. I look forward to reading what you all have to say. However guys, I really need some ideas…**

**The outcome of April/Heath will depend on my readers, do you guys want a squeal based around April and Heath or do you want their story completed within this story? In which the fate could be decided within the next chapter….**

**Is there anything in particular you want to see Charlie and Brax to go through together as parents or adults… Mental Illness/ Criminal Acts/ Illness/ Kidnapping/ Trial separation or Family arguments and disagreements.**

**Let me know what you want to see…. Otherwise this story could be finished within the next two to three chapters. Please review and I hope you all enjoy my new chapter. Xx**

**Chapter 24**

**- **_**3 Weeks Later -**_

April's due date had finally arrived, she had been pretty lonely on her own but she was getting through it. She was tossing around the idea whether to put the baby up for adoption or not, but then she wouldn't have a reason to try and get Heath back into her arms.

As she sat on the lounge watching movies and eating chocolate she started to feel extreme pain, she knew they were the beginning of her contractions but since her water hadn't broke she didn't find the need to rush herself off to the hospital. Indi had been spending a lot of time with April, just in case she did go into labour and no one else was around. At about four pm, April's water finally broke, lucky for her Indi had just arrived to check up on her to see how she was going. Indi managed to get April into the car, and started to drive her towards the hospital while calling Ruby to inform Heath that she was in labour.

Once Heath had received the message that April was in labour he didn't waste any time to the hospital to meet his new child. He was looking forward to it, but he also knew April would be going through an emotional time and really didn't want to face her. Brax and Charlie had told Heath before he left that they would come down to the hospital a little bit later to meet their Niece or Nephew. 

_**- Over at the Braxton Household -**_

Everything had finally settled down in this household. Charlie finally got all the four of their children in some type of routine which allowed her to spend quality time with her husband once he got home from work. At time Charlie missed how her Brax could be when they didn't have the children to worry about, and could be a fun loving couple without so many responsibilities.

Charlie, Ruby, Casey and Brax were all supporting Heath with his custody battle he was looking into with April, they understood his reasons and they were all in loving relationships and hated to see Heath getting so down on himself. Heath managed to be really good with kids, but he never believed it when anyone told him. However Heath did favour his newest nephew over the rest, mainly because he was party named after him.

Charlie had finally got all the kids to bed and sat down on the lounge with a nice cup of tea when she heard the phone start to ring. She put her tea down and got up and picked up the phone.

"Hello"

"Charlie, there's been a problem with April and the labour. Can you come down to the hospital please?"

"What sort of problem?"

"April's lost a lot of blood while delivering the baby, and fell on conscious"

"Let me just give Rubes a call to come watch the kids and I'll be down shortly Heath, try not to stress out too much."

Charlie quickly called Ruby and asked if she could come over for a little bit, which she didn't have a problem. She understood that Heath needed some support and with Brax in the city looking after one of the restaurants, Charlie would have to be second best to help calm him down.

Once Ruby had arrived Charlie headed out to the hospital, she had no idea what she was into and after Bianca died April didn't have any family close by to support her. Charlie felt bad for her, but she knew in her mind that April shouldn't have gotten involved with Heath. However Bianca was Charlie's best friend and would always help out her little sister because Bianca would have done the same for Ruby if she had passed on. 

_**- At the Hospital -**_

Heath was pacing up and down the hallway waiting to hear on the news about April, they hadn't managed to choose a name for their baby and with April being on conscious Heath didn't want to go ahead and name their son. Heath knew as much as he wasn't in love with April, he knew they should name their baby together. He didn't like the fact that April was in this state; he needed her to wake up and be the mother to his child.

Charlie finally arrived, and Heath ran over to her and gave her hug. Charlie could tell he was scared he wanted April to be ok. He hated not knowing what was going on. Charlie whispered into Heath's ear "It will be ok, I promise you, and regardless of the outcome you'll always have family to help you out Heath".

About an hour and half later a doctor finally came out, and asked to speak to Heath in private, and he told Charlie to come with him. He didn't want to be alone, to hear what was going to be said. By the look on the doctor's face he knew it had to be bad news. After losing Bianca, Heath didn't think he could handle any more bad news. As Charlie and Heath sat in the doctor's office, Charlie took Heath's hand in support while they waited for the doctor to start speaking.


	25. Chapter 25

**I just want to say before getting you all get to start reading a big thank you to vanillasundae20, yaz91, Isabella Maree.B, Spotty37, , Blairx6661 and beebee483 for your suggestions and opinions. I've worked out where I can take this story using those suggestions and adding a little bit of drama but still following the main story line of **_**'Happy Chax'**_**, however as a spoiler there will be some rough times ahead that need to work through together.**

**Please Review, and I hope you enjoy. Xx**

**Chapter 25**

"Doctor, what's going on?" Heath asked the doctor as he took a seat in his chair behind the desk preparing to tell Heath and Charlie the news about April.

"This isn't the best news I need to talk to you about, and I'm really sorry. While April was in the delivery process there was a lot of bleeding. We managed to complete the delivery processing and the baby is healthy and fine. The amount of blood loss was caused by serve haemorrhage; unfortunately we weren't able to save April". The doctor hated passing on this type of information, it always hard and emotionally draining telling family and friends that their loved one had passed on.

"Thanks for letting us know, by any chance can Heath go see his son? This news is going to take some time to settle in", Charlie asked the doctor. The doctor just nodded his head and called a nurse to take Heath into a room to see his son.

Heath was in shock, the last time April and he had a proper conversation together, he broke up with her and now he had to struggle being a single dad for the first time to a baby. Heath had no idea how he was going to cope, let alone get through trying to deal with the death of April after losing Bianca not that long ago.

Charlie and Heath got up and followed the nurse in to a little room down the hallway, after they were a little bit more comfortable the nurse brought Heath's baby boy in and handed him to Heath. All Heath could do was stare down at him, and he brought a small smile to his face but not enough to subside the pain he was feeling knowing that April had been passed on.

Charlie looked over at Heath, before forcing a smile "I'm just going to step out and let the others know what is going on, I'll be back in a moment" she whispered quietly. Heath didn't respond to her, he didn't know what to say. He hadn't said anything since the doctor told him the news.

Charlie was out in the hallway, firstly she called Ruby and informed her that she would need to stay with the kids a bit longer and told her what happened. She couldn't believe it, after everything that had happened, both the Scott girls had passed on at such a young age. After speaking to Ruby she called Brax and informed him. Brax told Charlie he would be at the hospital as soon as possible and that she shouldn't have to deal with a depressed Heath on her own. Charlie then knew it was time to give Casey a call that was at home with Cody.

Casey offered to come straight down to the hospital, after dropping Cody off with Ruby at Charlie's place. Heath was going to need all the support in the world. They all knew it and they all knew it was going to be hard.

Charlie finally joined Heath back in the little room, where they sat there in quite with no idea what to say each other. Finally a nurse came in and told them that they needed a name for the baby, Heath just kept looking down at his baby boy before saying "Cooper Scott Braxton". The nurse wrote down the information before smiling and whispering "That's a beautiful name". Once the nurse had left the room Heath offered Charlie the chance to hold baby Cooper which she gratefully offered. 

_**The next day….**_

The nurse had informed Heath he would be able to take home little Cooper today because he was so healthy, which he was looking forward to. Heath hated hospital but couldn't bring himself to leave while his baby boy was there.

Charlie looked over at Heath, and told him that she would help him out as much as possible, yet Heath still hadn't spoken a word to anyone since he had been informed of April's death. Brax had arrived at the hospital late that night as did Casey but neither of them could get him to talk. Brax was worried that Heath might do something stupid, but he could tell that he loved this baby more than anything.

Once they had finally arrived back at the Braxton household, they realised that all the baby stuff like the cot and what not Heath and April had brought was over at April's place. Ruby and Charlie offered to go get it while the boys stayed behind and looked after the kids.

Charlie and Ruby made a quite trip over to April's place, and went in and started packing up all the baby stuff. Ruby looked up from what she was doing and over to Charlie and spoke quietly "Who is going to pack up and sort through the rest of April's belongings?" "April's parents have been called, they're going to come out here and pack up the house but they want nothing to do with their grandchild", Charlie replied in the same tone.

Once they had packed everything up, and put it into the car they headed home. Casey met them out the front and helped them go set up the spare guestroom in the pool house as a nursery. Brax and Charlie had decided Heath could live in there for however long he needed. There was two rooms in there and Heath had already made one of them his own.

After they had finished, Brax took Heath who was carrying baby Cooper down there to show him what he had done. "This way you can have your own privacy but give us a yell if you need anything", Charlie said in a quiet voice. They all left the pool house leaving Heath and his baby boy in their alone to get settled in their new home.


	26. Chapter 26

**Thanks to all the people who reviewed my last chapter, I'm glad you enjoyed it. Many of you said it was emotional, and it will be like that for the next few chapters…**

**I hope you enjoy my latest update, please review… I really appreciate it. Xx**

**Chapter 26**

Heath had woken up that morning to a crying baby at 4am, Cooper had been pretty restless since coming home from the hospital and Heath was struggling. Last night had been no difference. It was the day of April's funeral and the Braxton household was getting ready to attend, well everyone except Heath.

Brax made his way out to the pool house to see how Heath was going, and to make sure he was up and ready to go. He got a rude shock when he opened the front door to the pool house. "Heath, Man come on you have to get ready for the funeral", Brax said to Heath who was laying on the lounge with the baby. "I'm not going, but you can take Cooper to it if you want", Heath replied in a I don't care tone. Brax just shook his head, and moved some stuff around so he could find somewhere to sit.

"I understand your hurting man, but you need to say goodbye. Cooper needs you to be strong, and you can't live in this mess with a new baby", Brax simply said. Heath just looked at him; he couldn't face the funeral, the realisation that he is a single father. At least when Tegan died, Darcy went and lived with her grandparents full time and Heath only had her every second weekend. He had never been responsible for anything in his life, and now he was responsible of a baby.

Brax knew he couldn't push the issue with Heath; it would just make things harder. He got up off the lounge and headed up to the main house to find his wife and children so they could take off. "Where are Heath and Copper?" Charlie asked once Brax turned up back in the house. Brax shook his head and went and put his strong arms around him wife and pulled her close "He's not coming, he isn't ready to face the truth yet", Brax replied. Charlie understood how Heath was feeling, but was angry at him for not attending the funeral, she couldn't believe he was doing this. "He needs help, the pool house is in a bad way, I don't know what we can do. I don't want to be his maid or you to be his maid for that matter but he needs to get pass this", Brax said to his wife. Charlie just nodded her head in agreement, before rounding up the kids and getting them in the car to head to the funeral.

-

Heath was sitting down watching TV, he had finally got Cooper to sleep after feeding him. He headed into the kitchen and pulled down a bottle of scotch and went back to his seat and started drinking. About 30 minutes later, he realised he didn't have any scotch left and headed up to the main house to swipe some of Brax's but that when he had a thought, and sat back down with a piece of paper and a pen and started to write a small note.

Once he had finished a note he headed into Cooper room and gave him a hug and kiss "Daddy loves you Coop, but dad needs to get a way I promise you'll be safe though", he whispered into his child's ear. After he had Cooper in his arms, he headed up to the main house to leave the note for Charlie and Brax before making way to his car and hopping in and driving off.

-

The funeral had finally finished, and Charlie and Brax had decided to skip out on the wake because Heath was at home a mess, and the kids were getting restless. "That was a beautiful service", Charlie said to Ruby as she was getting Cody into the car. "It's just a shame we have had to go to funerals for two beautiful people so close together", Ruby replied. "Are you coming back to ours, going home or to the wake?" Charlie asked Ruby. "Case and I are going to go to the wake for a bit, and then we might come around to your place if that's cool?" Ruby replied. "That's fine Rubes, I'll see you later", Charlie replied as she pulled Ruby in for a hug.

Once they had arrived home, Charlie got Thomas out of the car, while Brax got Emily. Alexis and Lucas had run up to the house and gone inside. "Daddy, can we go swimming?" Alexis yelled as her father was coming into the house. "Sure baby, just give me 10 minutes and we will head down to the pool", Brax replied. Both Lucas and Alexis headed up stairs to get their swimmers on, which they had been hassling their father all morning about going for a swim.

Charlie walked into the kitchen to warm a bottle for Thomas, when she noticed the note sitting on the kitchen bench under a half empty bottle of scotch. Charlie picked up the note and started to read, that was until she heard Brax yell "Fucken Hell, Heath". Charlie put Thomas down in the pram, and ran upstairs with the note, to tell Brax what it said. When she walked into Emily's room she looked down into the cot, and there he was Cooper.

Charlie put her arms around her husband, and said "He left a note, he's gone", Brax shook his head "Heath couldn't grow up this once, he has a baby, that he has dumped on us so he can run off because things are hard", Brax replied.


	27. Chapter 27

**Sorry there was a delay on getting this chapter up. I've had no internet access since Friday… Blah! I know a lot of you weren't happy with Heath's disappearing act, but hopefully in the next chapter you'll be understand why I did it and headspace he was in at the time. It will show a little bit of why in this chapter, but the next chapter will be 'Heath' Focused.**

**I also know some of you won't be happy with the 'Chax' in this chapter but it is needed for the story. Please review & enjoy. Xx **

**Chapter 27**

It had been three days since Heath got up and left Cooper with Charlie and Brax. Charlie was struggling looking after two babies she was glad she never had twins. Cooper was restless, they were having trouble getting him to sleep, eat and all he will do is cry. Charlie and Brax had very little sleep; running around after the five kids was taking its toll on them.

Casey and Ruby were trying to help out as much as possible, they took Lucas and Alexis off their hands for the first two nights, but they needed time to do a family themselves. Heath had no idea the mess he left when he got up and left. Casey and Ruby were sitting on the lounge watching tv, Ruby was nursing Cody, who was sleeping peacefully in Ruby's arms.

"Rubes, do you mind if I go look for Heath?" Casey asked his wife. "I think it's a good idea, I was thinking the three of us should go use it as an excuse to go on a little adventure and family bonding", Ruby replied. "You know Heath might not be in a good state when we find him, are you sure about this babe?" Ruby just nodded her head; she needed to this for her mum and stepfather. She needed to do with for April, Bianca and Cooper as well.

"Just let me tell Charlie that we are going away for a couple of days so she doesn't have to worry about anything else", Ruby called out as Casey was putting their bags in the car. Ruby had her chat to Charlie. Charlie had got a little annoyed but wasn't going to say anything to Ruby about it, but then again Charlie didn't know why they were really going away. 

Heath was sitting by his campfire that he built outside the caravan he rented up the coast, he knew what he did was wrong and he knew he had to go back eventually and he actually missed holding Cooper. This was also very unfair on Darcy, but he needed to grieve he needed to get away and he needed a chance to get his head around everything.

Then he thought about what Bianca would have said to him, and he knew he had messed up and he knew he should have stayed with April despite not being in love with her. At least if he had stayed Cooper might have had a mother. Heath was blaming himself for both Bianca and April's death. He blamed himself that if it was for him getting himself involved in the Scott girls lives they would have had a chance to be happy and to have families they could love.

Heath was sitting there crying his eyes out over it all, he never allowed anyone to see him be weak but this was the only chance he had. He hated being the guy that would cry, he hated anyone being able to hold something over his head but this was something he needed to do for him otherwise he would have no chance of being a good strong father for Cooper or Darcy.

-

Brax had tried to call Heath for the 1000th time in the last three days. 'Why the hell did he have to turn his phone off', Brax said to himself as he walked out into his backyard to watch his two older kids play a game of footy. Brax was just glad that his children were so happy, and that all the stress going on around them wasn't bothering them, he was however sick of trying to explain where their uncle Heath was and why Cooper was staying with them.

Charlie walked out, she had just managed to get Emily, Thomas and Cooper down for a nap and she did not want the other two kids inside at all. "Can you take Lucas and Alexis over to Leah's this afternoon, I need a break and Leah offered to take them for a sleep over with her boys", Charlie said to her husband. Brax just nodded his head at Charlie and tried to force a smile. "Their bag is already packed, don't bring them inside I want the other three to stay a sleep. I'm going for a nap as well", Charlie whispered before turning around and walking back inside.

Brax grabbed the bag Charlie had organised for Lucas and Alexis and headed down to them to tell them that they were going to have a sleep over with Aunty Leah and her boys. Lucas and Alexis always got excited when they got to stay over at Leah's place because she had kids the same age as them to play with but they didn't get to do it often. They had finally arrived at Leah's place, and Brax turned around to his children and spoke quietly "You both need to be on you best behaviour for Leah, Mummy and I love you and I promise when things get better around home we will go way as a family for a vacation". Alexis hugged her dad "I love you daddy", she whispered into his ear as she gave him a kiss on the check. Lucas followed in suit, and hugged his dad goodbye before running into Leah's place to join the boys lying on the lounge room floor playing video games.

Brax arrived home and made his way quietly into his house, he checked on Emily, Thomas and Cooper before making his way to the master bedroom to check on his wife, which he found her lying there awake staring at roof. "Babe, what are you thinking about?" "Wondering where Heath is, and how he could possibly leave a five day old baby behind, I can't do it anymore Brax. I cannot look after five children when two of them aren't sleeping at all", Charlie replied. Brax nodded his head before sitting on his bed and pulling Charlie into his arms. Charlie however pulled away "you need to find your brother, get him back here and make him take responsibility until then I don't want anyone near me. I'm stressed and I can't do this, I'm ready to do a Heath but you know what I know what responsibility is and I would never be able to leave MY CHILDREN", and argued.

Brax knew she was stressed but there was no point arguing back, he also knew she didn't mean what she said. They were both stressed, and Brax really needed Heath to come home. He wanted to go there looking for him, but he needed to stay home and help Charlie look after the kids.


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey Guys.. I hope you like this chapter. It gives some great insight into Heath. Sorry about there not being much Chax. Please Review & Enjoy I love hearing your feedback. **

**Chapter 28**

Heath woke up the next morning, hung over and still sitting in the chair he fell asleep in last night. He was watching the waves come in over the beach, and decided to grab his surf board and head out into the water. He needed to clear his mind he needed to understand what he was feeling, he needed to work through the heartache he was feeling and the surf was the best place to do it. Heath also knew he had to head home the next day, and deal with the mess he left behind him in Summer Bay. He needed this last day to work out what he was going to do next.

As he was out in the waves, he let the water take control of his mind, the fresh air. In his mind he knew that April passing on was the best thing for him, that way he could start a new life for himself with his son, and his daughter. Two hours later he came back in from the surf, and went for walk along the beach. His mind was spinning. He was thinking, he had tears in his eyes. He missed Bianca, he had never loved anyone like the way he loved Bianca, and then he lost her to Liam and ruined him. He went back to acting like a playboy and started sleeping with April as a way to get back at Bianca but it didn't work out that way. Bianca took her own life, and it was his fault he lost the love of his life because he was stupid enough to sleep with her sister and get her pregnant.

He cared deeply about April, but only because he knew how much she meant to Bianca. Then she ended up pregnant with his child which he wouldn't of changed that for the world but he could always see himself marrying Bianca and her having his children. He wanted the family Brax and Charlie had but with Bianca and now he would never have that chance.

Then there was Darcy, his first born child that he never knew about until she was 7 years old. Soon after Darcy lost her mum, Tegan and Tegan spent most of her time in the bay trying to break up Charlie and Brax. He loved Darcy; he wanted to have her full time. He knew he needed to sit down with Darcy's grandparents and come up with a better arrangement for when he could see his daughter.

Then in his mind are the perfect couple, Charlie and Brax and their four kids. Brax would do anything for them, his main focus when Charlie came on the scene was her and he left Case and him behind. Heath always knew one day Brax would find the love of his life, but he didn't need it rubbed in his face every day. He knew he needed to move out of their house.

Heath had made up his mind; he got into his ute and headed for the Bay. Once he arrived his first stop was a real estate agency, he walked in and asked about a three bedroom house near the water. They found him one, he went and had a look at it and signed all the paper work. "When can I move in?" Heath asked the real estate agency guy. "Whenever you like, the house is available now", he replied as he handed Heath the keys.

Heath returned to his ute, and started it up hoping no one had noticed that he was back in told yet he headed out to Darcy's Grandparent's house. Once he arrived he sat out the front for 10 minutes before getting his nerve up to head up and knocked on the door.

"Hi Heath, What are you doing here?" Darcy's Grandmother Sandra asked. "I need to talk to you and Joe about Darce if that's cool", Heath replied in a matter of fact tone of voice. "Yeah that's fine Heath, come in please", she replied. Darcy saw Heath and ran over to him "Hi Daddy, I miss you", Darcy said Heath pulled her in for a bear hug. "I missed you too sweetie, I need to talk to your nan and pop for a minute, go play with your barbies and I'll be in soon", Heath replied as he gave her a kiss on the check. Darcy nodded her head and ran off into her room as she was told to do; Heath and Sandra took a seat in the lounge while they waited for Joe to enter.

Once Joe had arrived into the room, Heath started to speak "I love Darcy, she is my daughter after all and I would have been a part of her life from day one if Tegan gave me the chances to you know that right?" Joe and Sandra both nodded their heads in agreements with Heath. "Well I've just purchased my own place, down by the beach and I wanted to know if I could have Darcy living with me full time and she come visit you as often as you want. This way you both can enjoy your retirement in peace and quiet", Heath explained to them.

Joe and Sandra looked at each other, and before looking back at Heath, "We need you to understand we trust you and we both know you love Darcy, but we need to think about this we always said to you that this day would come when you would be ready to take on Darcy full time, but we just need a chance to think about it before we take any rash decisions if you can understand that", Joe said. Heath nodded his head, before saying "Well give me a call when you've made you decision, I'm just going to say bye to Darcy and I'll be hearing from you two soon". Heath hugged both Sandra and Darcy and shook hands with Joe before heading back out to his car to head to his new home, but the first stop was the hardware store.

Once he had arrived home, paint in hand he headed into the room he decided that would be Darcy's and started painting it a baby pink colour. Once he had finished he went into the other room that would be Cooper's and painted it a baby blue. He looked back at the two rooms "Tomorrow I'll face the music" he said as he headed into the room that would be his room and camped out on the floor for the night.


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey guys… Sorry about the delay on this chapter I've had some personal issues going on which meant that I wasn't writing. I'll try to get a couple more chapters up this week as I'm back at uni next week and may struggle to get out chapters as often. Please enjoy and review. Xx**

**Chapter 29**

Heath woke the following morning, he was in for a full day of visiting his family and moving his and Cooper's belonging from Charlie and Brax's house over to their new home. After he had his shower and got dressed Heath's phone started to ring. After finishing his phone call, he went outside and got into his truck. He was in a good mood. Darcy's grandparents had just called and were allowing Darcy to move in with him fulltime.

First stop was going to be Charlie and Brax's place; he needed to give Darcy time to pack up her stuff to move. He pulled up out the front of their house _'they will understand'_; he started repeating over and over again in his mind. He didn't want to be screamed at. He just wanted them to understand why he did what he did and why he did it.

He got out and headed into the house, and the first person he found was Alexis laying on the lounge room floor watching her Barbie movie. "Uncle Heath", Alexis yelled when she saw him. "Hey Baby, What are you up to?" Heath replied. "Nothing much, are you going to watch Barbie with me?" "Sorry baby, not today but maybe later", Heath responded in a sweet voice.

Heath finally made it into the kitchen of the Braxton house where he found Charlie doing the dishes. "Charlie, can I speak to you and Brax please", Heath said in a soft tone of voice. Charlie just turned around and death stared him and yelled out "Brax, your idiot brother is here". Brax knew it had to be Heath as he made his way downstairs and into the kitchen.

"We need to talk Heath", Brax said. Heath nodded and followed Brax outside to the patio. "You can't just dump your kid on us and not tell us where you are or what's going on", Brax started. "I know Man, listen I was going through a hard time I needed to get away and I didn't know how to face either you or Charlie", Heath stated. "I'm listening", was all Brax could reply. "I brought a house, and I'm going to pack up mine and Coopers stuff and take it over to my new place. Darcy is also moving in full time, I've spoken to her grandparents. I'm sorry I did what I did, but I didn't know any other way out and I'm grateful for having yourself and Charlie always helping me out when I get into a bad situation", Heath said. "I'll help you move", is all that Brax managed to mutter before taking the lead down to the pool house.

Brax helped Heath pack up all his stuff and move it into his new place, and now it was time to collect Cooper and thank Charlie. He knew she was going to be the hard one to deal with, but he knew he needed to thank her for everything. Heath and Brax walked back into the house, Brax went to find Charlie, while Heath went and got Cooper. When Heath picked him up he looked down and smiled "Daddy missed you, I promise I won't leave you again". With that Heath headed back downstairs to meet up with Charlie and Brax to say his goodbyes.

Brax was standing next to Charlie as Heath approached with Cooper in his arms. "Charlie, Brax thanks for everything and I'm really sorry I got up and left without saying anything. Once you're not angry with me anymore come over to my new place and I'll cook you both dinner and I promise I'll babysit whenever you need a babysitter", Heath said before heading out the door leaving little chance for Charlie to yell at him.

After Heath had left Charlie and Brax's place he headed over to Darcy's Grandparents place to pick up her and her belongings. He knew he might not be the best father in the world, but he was going to try his best to do so.

**Next Time: Charlie is still pulling away from Brax even though they aren't looking after Cooper anymore. Heath struggles to be a single father of two children and where have Casey and Ruby gone too?**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey guys.. This is a very short update. Sorry I have neglected it. For those on twitter who follow me would probably know why I haven't updated in awhile. I'll try and get the next update up by the end of the week. Xx So Sorry.**

**Chapter 30**

Charlie was sitting in the lounge room having a cup of green tea, while she watched the morning news. She knew that at any moment now that she would have to get up and chase the kids around and get them organised for school and day care. As soon as she thought about that she started to hear Emily's cries and she headed up stairs and brought her back down stairs and got her step up in her high chair with breakfast. It didn't take long until Alexis and Lucas came thumping down the stairs looking for their breakfast. She knew there was now only two more people to wake up, Brax and Thomas. Charlie also knew that Thomas would be next; it wasn't often that Brax managed to get out of bed before 8:30am.

An hour later, Charlie had managed to get Emily, Alexis and Lucas in the car and heading off to drop them off at their different schools. Emily always looked forward to going to day care, she loved spending time playing games and arts and craft. Lucas enjoyed going to school to hang out with his mates, and Alexis well she didn't like doing much at all. She hated school and it was always a struggle to get her out of the door in the morning.

Once Charlie had arrived back home she walked into the house carrying Thomas in her arms who was staring up at his mum smiling, as she approached the kitchen she noticed Brax was in there making his breakfast so she placed Thomas down in his swing in the lounge room and headed into see what kind of mess he had made for her to clean up.

"Can you at least try not to pull the whole kitchen a part while you make your breakfast", Charlie yelled at Brax once she saw the mess he had made. "Sorry Chalz", Brax simply replied before trying to pull Charlie in for a hug who just took a step back and walked out of the room. Brax was left standing there wondering what the hell was going on. An hour later it was time for Brax to leave for work and he went to give Charlie a kiss goodbye but she just pulled away from him once again. Brax was really starting to wonder what had gotten into his wife, he knew she would tell him eventually but this had been going on for weeks and he was getting pretty annoyed by it all.

On the other side of town, there was Heath who was struggling with the two kids already. He managed to get Darcy off to school and to get her there on time but he couldn't get Cooper to stop crying. It was like Cooper had become too dependent on Charlie and had no idea who he was. It didn't take long for Heath to get frustrated but he didn't want to have to call Charlie for help so he called the next best thing, Leah.

Leah turned up at Heath's pretty quickly, trying to work out why he hadn't called Charlie to help him with this, she managed to get Cooper settled, before joining Heath on the lounge to have a chat to him about what was going and why he moved into his own place instead of staying with Charlie and Brax to get all the help he needed.

**Next time: Leah and Heath's Chat. Brax gets to the bottom of Charlie's problem. Casey and Rubes are still not back.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Ok Sorry for the delay again… Uni work is catching up on me something bad! I'm so far behind it isn't funny and I feel really bad for neglecting this story. Please be patient with me.. I'll get on top of it all soon. Xx Thank you to all my readers I really appreciate you're feedback and suggestions.**

**Chapter 31**

Leah and Heath were sitting on the lounge, stealing quick glances from one another neither of them knowing where to begin or where to start. Leah finally got fed up with awkwardness and spoke up.

**Leah: ** What are you doing Heath? Why didn't you call Charlie for help?  
><strong>Heath: <strong> Charlie hates me, I don't think I'll ever be welcomed back at their place after what I've done not that I don't deserve it. I don't want to talk about it thanks for helping me out Leah, but you should really go.

Leah nodded her head, and got up off the lounge and headed out the front door while speaking out aloud to Heath "If you need any more help or just someone to talk to, give me a call". Heath needed Leah's help, but he didn't need her to be nosey, and that's exactly what he had walked into. Heath knew it was only a matter of time before Charlie found out that he had called Leah for help, and then he would be in more trouble…. 

_**Up the Coast a bit off the main road..**_

Casey looked back at Ruby and their son playing in the sand, he knew they needed to return home and he knew it had to be soon but it had been a much needed break for the two of them. Casey knew as soon as they got back it would no longer be just there little family, but their huge families and running around after each other all over again and he wasn't sure he really wanted to that. Casey wanted his family to be just Ruby and their son and no one else in the world should have to come into play of that he believed but he knew Rubes would never leave Charlie behind.

**Casey: ** Babe.. you ready to head back into the bay today?  
><strong>Ruby:<strong> Not really, but I guess there is no time like the present..  
><strong>Casey: <strong> We could just never go back, start a new life here together.. invite the rest up for a house warming party, letting them know we are safe and alive.  
><strong>Ruby: <strong> I wish I could but I can't, you know that. I can't leave Charles alone with your two brothers to deal with and all the kids… I'm sure she would of gone crazy by now.  
><strong>Casey: <strong> I love you, you know that yeh?  
><strong>Ruby: <strong> I love you too.. and so does the unborn here.

Casey pulled Rubes in for a hug while taking in the scent of her hair, and feel of the smoothness of her skin before he had to let go and started to pack all their belongings back into the car. Ruby was taking the surrounds of their last stop before their small family holiday ended and they went back to face the madness and inform everyone that she just found out she was pregnant with her second child. 

**Back in the Bay…**

Heath was holding little Cooper Scott in his arms, feeding him a bottle. He knew that it didn't matter what happened next, he knew that Cooper and Darcy would be enough in his life. Even though he is struggling looking after them both, grieving with the death of the two girls that mean the world to him he couldn't believe he had the most beautiful children.

Heath was struggling though, and he didn't want to admit it to anyone, especially not Charlie or Brax because he had put them through a lot of over the last two years and he didn't want to have to reply on them anymore. He just wanted to be able to get through it on his ownbut he didn't know how, so he had started to drink to dull the pain and try to forget everything that had happened in recent times.


	32. Chapter 32

**Ok Guys.. the last chapter was very Heath based, and Casey & Ruby based. This is all Charlie and Brax and it might not make much sense now on what is going on between the two chapters but I have a plan and it will come together soon. Xx Please Review. **

**Chapter 32**

Brax was working at Angelo's after dropping the kids off at school. He was counting the money out, and while his staff set up the restaurant waiting for the lunch rush to come in when he received a phone call from a very worried Leah.

**Leah: ** I need you to come home to your place, It's Charlie.  
><strong>Brax: <strong> Leah, slow down. What's going on with Charles?  
><strong>Leah: <strong> Come home and you'll find out.

Brax quickly hung up the phone and yelled out to one of his staff members to look after the place, and that he would be back shortly. On the drive home Brax was freaking out about Charlie, and what might of happened to her but he knew she was fine when he left earlier in the day to go to work so he couldn't figure out what was going on.

Once Brax finally arrived, he was greeted by a paniced Leah on his front lawn, which just freaked him out more than usual. Leah was ranting and raving something that he couldn't understand as he followed her into his house to where Charlie was laying on the lounge in tears.

**Brax: ** One of you need to tell me what's going on?  
><strong>Leah: <strong> Charles you need to talk to him, I'm going home but please talk to him.  
><strong>Brax: <strong> Babe?

_5 Minutes Later_

**Brax: ** Charlie?  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> What!  
><strong>Brax: <strong> What's going on?  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> I want a divorce!  
><strong>Brax: <strong> Why?  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> Because you never help out, and your never here and you're always protecting your brothers and not me!  
><strong>Brax: <strong> Charlie I love you.  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> You never show it enough!  
><strong>Brax: <strong> Charlie, what's really going on? I know this is just a cover..  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> How can you forgive your brother for dumping his child on us, and then just walking in here and taking him back and not speaking a word to us since? Why did we have to go and have so many children, all they do is argue and fight and nothing is every enough for them. I can't do any of this anymore.  
><strong><br>**Brax moved slowly over to Charlie, and pulled her into him for a hug as he ran his hand through her hair _"It will be ok Charles.. I love you. You just need to speak to me instead of carrying on". _ Charlie nodded her head, and Brax knew the perfect idea to cheer Charlie up and bring her back to her usual self but first it was time to call in some favours people own their family.

Brax picked Charlie up and carried a much worn out wife to their bedroom and laid her in their bed and told her to have a nap, before kissing her on the forehead. The first call was going to be to Heath, followed by Casey. He knew they would both help him out with his plan, they had to there was no way they could turn him down.

Brax gave Heath a call who agreed to looking after Alexis and Lucas for four days, he knew this was going to be a test for him with Cooper and Darcy too but he had faith in his brother to pull it off. His next call was to Casey asking him and Rubes to look after Emily and Thomas for four days as well. Casey agreed to the babysitting gig but was still a bit confused to why.

Brax quietly gather two bags of belonging together, one for Charlie and one for him and placed them into the car, before heading back over to Angelo' 


	33. Chapter 33

**Hey Guys! Here is the next Chapter. I'm sorry to anyone who had any problems viewing Chapter 32 hopefully this up and running nice and quickly for you all.**

**Please feel free to review, and let me know what you think. All criticism is accepted whether it is good or bad. I hope you all enjoy. Xx**

**Chapter 33**

It was 3:30pm and Brax was finally leaving Angelo's after getting his staff organised to look after the place for the next few days, and now it was time for him to go and pick the Kids up from school and drop them off at the Heath and Casey's places. Brax knew Alexis was going to fight him on having to stay with her Uncle Heath, but knowing Darcy would be there when he was dropping them off was going to make it all so much easier to deal with.

**Alexis: ** Daddy why are we at Uncle Heath's new house?  
><strong>Brax: <strong> Because you and your brother are going to be staying with Uncle Heath for a couple of days.  
><strong>Alexis: <strong> but daddy I don't want to stay with Uncle Heath, he is always mean and grumpy.  
><strong>Brax: <strong> I didn't ask if you wanted to stay with him, I'm telling you that you are plus Darcy is now living here.  
><strong>Alexis: <strong> when did she move in here daddy?

_[Darcy runs out the front to greet her Uncle and Cousins.. after Heath had informed her that they would be staying for a few days Darcy couldn't wait until they arrived]_

**Darcy: ** Since the day dad moved in here. I don't have to live with my grandparents anymore which means we can play together.  
><strong>Alexis: <strong> Can we go play with your barbies?  
><strong>Darcy: <strong> Yep lets go.

Brax was glad that was easier than he thought it was going to be, Lucas he never had a problem dropping him off with Heath, because Lucas looked up to Heath way too much for his parents liking however Heath has always been good with him ever since he was a baby and they grew a strong bond.

**Brax: ** Thanks for doing this Heath. I need to take Charlie away for a few days she has been a bit down lately, and I think a lot of it has to do with the Bianca/April thing and then you dumping Cooper on us and then just taking him back without and warning.  
><strong>Heath: <strong> I know I owe you and Charlie big time. It's cool I don't mind.. plus Alexis will keep Darcy entertained and Lucas has always been an easy one to watch and Coop is still a baby and doesn't get up too much. Where are you dropping Emily and Thomas off or are you taking them with you?  
><strong>Brax: <strong> Rubes and Case will watch the younger too, makes it easier on you plus Emily and Cody are the same age.  
><strong>Heath: <strong> Ah yeh, well enjoy your weekend away with your wife and don't do anything I wouldn't do.  
><strong>Brax: <strong> That doesn't leave much I can't do Mate!

Brax hopped back into his car and headed for Casey and Ruby's place, not that these two owed him any favours, it was more likely that Charlie and himself owed them some babysitting jobs they were always willing to help out. I guess that's because Charlie and Brax were parents to both of them, and they always felt like they needed to help them out when they needed it no matter what the reason was.

After Brax dropped Emily and Thomas off with Ruby and Casey he headed home, he knew Charlie would be awake and freaking over where the kids were and where he was by now but before he arrived back he had to stop at a florist to buy the most beautiful bunch of 30 long stemmed roses.

-

_**Over at Casey and Ruby's place**_

**Ruby: ** I'm worried about my mum Case, and I really want to tell her we are having another baby. I can't believe mum is not doing so well.  
><strong>Casey: <strong> Your mum is strong Rubes, don't worry too much. Brax and Charlie will have a great four days together and away from the bay to relax, and from what Brax was telling me earlier on the phone it is the most romantic and relaxful place he will be taking her too.  
><strong>Ruby: <strong> I know she will get pass it, I just don't like seeing her like this and it would be putting so much strain on Brax too.

Casey and Ruby continued to sit in the kitchen talking for a little while longer until they heard Thomas start to cry. Ruby jumped up and walked out to the other room and picked up her baby brother from the portable cot he was having a nap in. _"Thomas, your mummy and daddy love you, and they will be ok and even if there not you will always have Case and I to look after you", _Ruby whispered while she tried to settle Thomas in her arms. She was really saying it for herself to make sure she knew that her mum would be ok but after all the drama in the bay of late she couldn't help but be worried about her.

**Next time: The Romantic getaway of Brax and Charlie… Plus Heath looking after four kids on his own, while struggling of the loss of April!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Ok guys... I've been pretty good with updating the last couple of days, but after this it will drop down to one chapter every two to three days. I just needed to give you all a few updates.**

**WARNING: BAD LANGUAGE IS USED IN THIS CHAPTER, ANYONE THAT MAY BE OFFENDED BY OFFENSIVE LANGUAGE, PLEASE DON'T READ OR DO NOT COMPLAIN IF YOU GET OFFENDED BY IT. **

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter, please review! I love hearing your feedback and it makes me want to write more Xx Also a Happy Easter to all and I hope the Easter Bunny brings you lots of Chocolate. **

**Chapter 34**

Brax arrived back at the house to find Charlie sitting on the lounge with a worried but confused look on her face. Every time he looked at his wife he saw her as the most beautiful creature on earth, and he couldn't and would not ever let her go.

**Charlie: ** Brax! Where are the kids? Where have you been?  
><strong>Brax: <strong> Babe, Alexis and Lucas are with Heath. Emily and Thomas are with Ruby and Casey. You and I are now going to go out to my car, and take a short vacation. Just the two of us, you need to get away and unwind. Away from the kids, and away from the bay and these are for you.  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> Oh there beautiful baby! Where are we going to?  
><strong>Brax: <strong> That's a surprise. You'll find out when we get there I don't want to ruin it for you just yet.

Charlie just started to pout at Brax before picking up her phone and dialling her eldest daughter as she got into the car to head off on this trip. It didn't take Ruby long to answer her phone with **"Mum, are you ok?" ** Charlie replied simply with a "**yes I'm fine. Do you know where Brax is taking me?" "I do but I've been promise not to tell you, sorry Charles"** Ruby replied. Charlie finished off her phone call, before paying attention back to the road Brax was driving trying to work out where they were heading for.

-

_**Back at Heath's house**_

Darcy being older than Alexis by a few years was starting to get annoyed at her younger cousin. Alexis had never been very good at sharing because she had been a spoiled brat for most of her life, with Brax and Charlie giving her everything she wanted. Well that was until Emily and Thomas came along. Lucas on the other hand had a personality like Casey but looked up to Heath, which everyone in their family found a tad strange.

Heath was laying on the lounge with Coop in his arms watching the footy with Lucas, when he could hear the girls start arguing in the other room. Heath thought to him just wanted I need after getting Coop to sleep finally. He got up and as he walked up to Darcy's room he put Cooper in his cot in the bedroom next to his and grabbed the baby monitor.

**Heath: ** Darce, Alexis what's going on here? I just got Coop to sleep so be quite!  
><strong>Darcy: <strong> Dad, Alexis isn't sharing and there my toys. Can you take her home!  
><strong>Heath: <strong> Darcy, Alexis will be here for the next few days. Alexis share with your cousin. I don't want to hear another word from either of you tonight and if you wake Cooper up I'll be pissed!

Heath turned around and headed back out to the lounge where Lucas and grabbed another beer on his way to sit down and watch the footy. Just as he sat down, he started to hear crying through the baby monitor and yelled out "**FUCK!" ** Lucas was shocked at the tone Heath had just came out with but impressed with him at the same time. Heath got up and went into grab Cooper out of his cot when he noticed Alexis sneak back out of Cooper's bedroom.

**Heath: ** Alexis what were you doing in Coop's bedroom?  
><strong>Alexis: <strong>He was crying so I went and check on him.  
><strong>Darcy: <strong> He was not you went in there woke him up and now you've made dad angry.  
><strong>Alexis: <strong> Shut up  
><strong>Darcy: <strong>NO! no one wants you hear.  
><strong>Heath: <strong> DARCY! ALEXIS! BOTH OF YOU IN THE LOUNGE ROOM NOW. ONE OF YOU CAN SIT ON ONE SIDE OF THE ROOM AND THE OTHER ON THE OTHER SIDE. EITHER OF YOU OPEN YOU'RE MOUTHS AND YOU CAN SPEND THE NIGHT IN THE BACKYARD!

Both girls ran out into the lounge room and were doing as they were told as quickly and quietly as possible. Heath picked up Cooper from his cot and started settling him back down, it didn't take him long before his baby boy was fast asleep. Heath then went and joined the kids in the lounge room to finish his beer and footy.


	35. Chapter 35

**Thank you for your reviews. Please enjoy this chapter. I was going to put it up the other day but did not get around to it. The next Chapter will NOT be up until the weekend at least and you should get a few updates next week as I have the week off. Please enjoy.. Please review xx I hope you all had an enjoyable Easter. **

**Chapter 35**

Brax and Charlie had finally arrived at their getaway spot; it happened to be up the coast a two hour drive from the bay and what happened to be there was one of the most beautiful resort locations. "**Babe, how did you manage to get us a room here?" ** Charlie said as she leaned over and gave Brax a kiss on the cheek. "**I can't give away my secrets"**, Brax simply replied before pulling Charlie closer to him into a hug. As Brax let Charlie go, he went around and grabbed their bags out of the car before heading into the resort to check in to the room Brax had booked for them both last minute and Brax knew if Charlie was impressed with where they were, she was going to be more impressed when she saw the room. Since the resort was pretty booked out, Brax had to pay for one of the most expensive rooms they had.

**Charlie: **You didn't need to do this for me Mr Braxton.  
><strong>Brax: <strong> I wanted to, plus you deserve a break and you deserve everything you want.  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> I love you. I'm sorry I asked for a divorce  
><strong>Brax: <strong> If I was under the pressure you were under with all the kids, I'm pretty sure I would of asked myself to divorce me too. Plus I would never let it happen I love you too much and we've been through so much together.

Brax then leaned in and kissed Charlie, before heading upstairs to the room. Once they arrived at the room, Charlie was amazed the whole bed was covered in rose petals and candles were lit on the bed stands with a beautiful rose scent throughout the whole room.

**Charlie: ** Your lucky it's late.  
><strong>Brax: <strong> Oh yeh.. Why's that.

Charlie grabbed Brax and pulled him down on top of her on the bed, before slowly removing his shirt. She started to passionately kiss him, before slowly kissing his neck. Brax took control by removing Charlie's top and bra and placing slow kisses all the way along her body….. 

_**Back at Heath's place the following day…**_

Heath had woken up the following morning to his house being dead quiet which he found being odd since he had three kids and baby here. He went and looked in Darcy's room for the girls who weren't in there followed by Cooper's room who he found was lying in the cot awake staring at the roof.

Heath leaned in and picked him up, and gave him a cuddle _"I wonder what those girls are up to, and I'm guessing you're hungry", _Heath spoke in a hushed tone to Cooper. When he walked into the lounge room he found Lucas sitting on the lounge playing the PS3, but the girls were still nowhere in sight.

**Heath: ** Luke.. Where are the girls?  
><strong>Lucas: <strong> Aren't they in bed?  
><strong>Heath: <strong> Ah no.. you haven't seen them this morning?  
><strong>Lucas: <strong> Nah I haven't. 

Heath didn't want to look worried in front of Lucas, but he knew he had a serious problem on his hand. He knew he needed to find those girls as soon as possible, otherwise not only would Darcy's grandparents kill him his brother and his wife would never let him see another piece of daylight again for losing their beautiful daughter Alexis.

**Heath: ** Can you feed Coop for me? I need to make a quick phone call to Rubes.  
><strong>Lucas: <strong> No worries Uncle Heath.

Heath handed Cooper to Lucas, and passed him Cooper's bottle. He then headed back into his bedroom and picked up his phone and started to dial Casey, he didn't want to have to alert Ruby if he didn't have to. He was hoping the girls had gone there if not he would Take Lucas and Coopers to their place while he went out to look for the girls.

_**Next Time: More of the Romantic Getaway and Where has Darcy and Alexis gone to, will Heath manage to find the girls without having to inform Charlie and Brax or will there be more Drama than he can handle?**_


	36. Chapter 36

**Hey Guys… I know I said I would have it up by the weekend, but holidays started and I got really lazy. Haha.. Please enjoy… and Review Xx**

**Chapter 36**

"WHAT HEATH?" Casey yelled into the phone after Heath filling Casey in on what happened with Alexis and Darcy. "I take that as the girls aren't there? Can I drop Lucas and Cooper off with you while I go out searching?" Heath responded. "Yeah I'll help you, I'll fill Rubes in now", Casey simply replied before hanging up the phone.

Heath got Lucas and Cooper into the car as quickly as possible, and drove around to Casey and Ruby's place to drop of the kids and to pick up Casey.

**Heath: ** Where do we start?  
><strong>Casey: <strong> Brax and Charlies… Alexis might of wanted to go home, followed by the beach.  
><strong>Heath: <strong> Ok man. 

_**On the Getaway**_

Brax and Charlie had enjoyed their first sleep in, well they hadn't had one since Lucas was born at least anyway. Brax ordered room service while Charlie slept in a little bit longer, and only woke her once the food was delivered.

They sat on the bed talking, and being cute like they had first been married, first time they had fallen in love but for them this didn't happen very often, and they had spent so much time fighting for what they have today they enjoy having their over the top public displays of affection sometimes, much to everyone else's dismay.

**Brax: ** Babe, what would you like to do today?  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> Sunbaking maybe…  
><strong>Brax: <strong> Well how about while you sunbake I'll go for a surf and then we can meet up and I'll take you out to lunch somewhere special.  
><strong>Charlie: <strong> That sounds nice babe.

Charlie headed into the bathroom to have a shower and get prepared for a lovely day out of on the beach, while Brax started organising his stuff to get ready to head out on the surf, when Charlie's phone started to go off. Brax rolled his eyes and said to himself "I told them all to leave us alone, they can't manage two days on their own!" Brax picked up the phone and read the message from Ruby that Charlie had received _"Mum, I really hope you're enjoying yourself on the trip please keep your phone near for just in case reasons". _At that moment, Brax knew something had happen and that they were trying to fix it without having to tell Charlie and Brax but that might not be the case. He didn't want to worry Charlie over nothing so he deleted the message, and just told Charlie to take her phone out with her in case he lost her at the resort before giving her long passionate kiss goodbye as they went their separate ways at the resort for a couple of hours.

-

_**Back in the bay**_

Heath and Casey had check Charlie and Brax's place for the two young girls, but they were nowhere to be seen. They had just reached the beach, and had yet to see either of them. As Heath headed one way and Casey headed the other way, Casey received a phone call from Ruby.

**Casey: ** Have the girls turned up there?  
><strong>Ruby: <strong> Sort of  
><strong>Casey: <strong> What do you mean sort of  
><strong>Ruby: <strong>Darcy has turned up.  
><strong>Casey: <strong> Alright we are on our way.

Casey yelled down the beach to Heath, and the two of them headed back to Casey and Ruby's place to get out of Darcy where Alexis had gone. When they arrived they found darcy sitting in the lounge room crying.

**Ruby: **All she has said I'm sorry about 10 times over, and Dad's going to kill me for not being able to stop Alexis.

Heath nodded his head, and walked into the lounge room and sat down next to Darcy, he put his arm around his little girl and pulled her in for a hug.

**Heath: ** Where's Alexis?  
><strong>Darcy: <strong> She's left. She said that her mum and dad hated her and that you didn't care about her and that she's never coming back.  
><strong>Heath: <strong> What happened?  
><strong>Darcy: <strong> I tried to stop her and she left and I followed her and then she walked and she got on the bus to the city. I tried dad I really tried to stop her.  
><strong>Heath: <strong> I know you did baby.

Heath kissed Darcy on the forehead before getting up and heading back into Casey and Ruby.

**Heath: ** It's time to call Brax and Charlie.. Alexis jumped on the bus to the city and told Darce she is never coming back.

_**Next Time: Charlie and Brax's reaction to the news about Alexis. Darcy blaming herself for Alexis leaving because she left information out. Has Charlie lost complete faith in the Braxton Brothers this time?  
><strong>_


	37. Chapter 37

So - I have noticed this story was never finished. I was busy and Kind of forgot about is.

If anyone is interested in me picking up this story where I left off - Let me know and I'll find my creative mind to finish the story for you guys.

I'm sorry that I left it where it was!

M


End file.
